The Devil's Soul
by Wynter Wyllow Wolfe
Summary: What happens when the Devil finds another fallen angel on Earth? An Angel that willingly left heaven. An angel as scarred as Lucifer. Can he save her or will she be the one saving the devil's soul? LailahxLucifer
1. Prologue

Prologue

Welcome to Earth

The grounds were wet and cold with the morning dew. The air cold and crisp. The sun barely sneaking over the horizon. On the bed of grass laid a naked form, large white wings encircled the body, shielding it from the world around. Long curly black locks fanned out above the head. The body seemed still, lifeless. An old man had seen the entrance of this being. The blinding beam of light that slammed down into the earth, revealing the fallen. The lost. The Angel.

Sebastian slowly approached the form. Both in awe and in fear. Smoke rose from its body. A few steps further gave him a better look at the being. A woman. Whose beauty was something that only the Lord could create. Sebastian got close enough to touch the wings that protected her. They were soft. Softer than silk. They filled him with an unexplainable warmth. A feeling of peace in a world ravaged by wars and kingdoms. Truely, he felt God's love. But why was this magnanimous creature laying before him?

The woman stirred. Drawing a long breathe as her long lashes revealed the lightest green eyes he'd had ever seen. A green that would invoke envy amongst all the other greens. Her lips pink and plump, biting back the hysterical laughter that was no doubt filling her body.

"Are ye alright lass?" Sebastian asked, unsure if he should bow and pray or if he should help her to her feet.

"Where am I?" her soft voice asked as she pushed herself from the ground, unconcerned with shielding her body, her wings fully expanded to show their greatness.

"Yer in Ireland. The year of our Lord 1011," Sebastian said as he stared at her body. He mentally shook himself to avert his eyes. Not only was he a married man but it was very clear that she was an angel of God and should be respected, not eyed. Quickly, he removed his long coat and handed it to her. "Here, this should keep ye warm."

The being looked at the offered clothing and the old man staring at the ground. After a moment she took the garment and wrapped it around her body. She looked around at her surrounds and laughed. "So this is Earth?" she asked as she approached the man.

"Um..yes, milady," Sebastian said as he kept his eyes diverted. "If ye don't mind my asking, why is an angel here?"

"Freedom, human. I seek freedom and the Father of All granted it to me," she said as she placed a hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "What is your name?"

"Sebastian, milady," he said as he looked her deep in her green eyes.

"May the Father of All bless you and your household, kind Sebastian," she said as she turned from him and started to walk towards the sounds of the sea.

"Wait!" he called after her. "What is yer name?"

"Lailah," she said before her wings expanded again and she took off into the sky.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Holy Reunion

Lailah Coventry took her time reading over the Los Angeles newspapers. Her long black hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Her green eyes darting back and forth across the inked pages, reporting the same news over and over, at least in the mind of an angel. Death, gangs, drugs, war, Hollywood...on and on. The same trivial news that entertain the masses of the world. To Lailah, humans reminded her of hamsters. Running on the same wheel and going nowhere fast. Well, at least that is how she felt about adult humans. Children humans meant so much more to her. They meant hope and possibility. A chance to change the world.

"Dr. Coventry? You're needed in the OR 2. Another emergency cesarean," Elizabeth Warren, a nurse that Lailah had grown fond of, had said from behind her, holding a tablet with the patient's information.

"What's the problem?"Lailah said as she pulled on her white lab coat over her scrubs.

"Complications with twins. Baby A is breach and baby B is transversal. Mother has been in active labor since 2 A.M. and we've been unable to coax the babies to turn. Dr. O'Brian thinks you'd be better suited to deliver this case," Elizabeth said as she handed the tablet over. "He thinks you have a special hot line to the boss man upstairs to keep these mothers and babies alive."

"No, I hung up that phone call a long time ago. I'm just doing what I'm good at and that's childbirth," Lailah said as she read over the file with lightning speed, after all she was the Angel of Childbirth. She saw the most recent ultrasound and that these babies were just plain mischief. "Naughty rascals. Is the mother prepped?"

The sounds of a screaming wailing woman rushed past their door as it was clear that her husband would not be touching her anytime in the near future. She screamed and cursed his name as they rounded the corner, prompting Elizabeth to wave a hand in her general direction. "That answer your question?"

Lailah shook her head and laughed. "Come on, let's scrub in," she said as she made her way to the OR. "Time to go to work,"

Lucifer paced in the waiting room. Once again, the Detective had gotten injured in the line of duty and they had denied him access to her. He wasn't family. She was his family in a way. She was his friend maybe even his moral compass. But that didn't matter to them. They blocked his access and watched him like a hawk. Every few minutes he would use his charms to woo over another nurse to let him in but they would shut him down.

After what felt like hours, Lucifer slammed his fist on the counter and demanded to see the detective. His black hair which was normally neat was dark scowl scaring the small nurse that was at the mercy of the Devil, unknowingly, of course. "Listen here, my friend is back there and I demand to see her! What is so complicated about that?!" he growled at her his posh British accent seemed thicker when he was upset.

Detective Dan Espinoza did his best to pull Lucifer away from the counter but that just prompted the Devil to turn on him. "Easy, Lucifer, they'll call us back when they can't. Bullying the nursing staff isn't going to help our cause," he said even though he was equally tempted to break into the Emergency Room to see the state of his ex-wife.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I asked for the opinion of Detective Douche!" Lucifer growled before turning back on the nurse only she had been replaced by a doctor with a hard look and her arms folded over her magnificent chest.

Her hard green eyes held his black ones. Daring him. Tempting him. Enthralling him. "Sir. This is a hospital. People are sick, hurt or dying and they don't need to hear you throwing a tantrum because you have the patience of a toddler. There are the seats, why don't you take one?" she bit out, clearly unafraid of his temper or the dark look in his eyes.

"I will not take a seat! My friend is in this prison and I want to see her!" he bit back.

"What's her name?"

"What?" Lucifer asked, shock clear on his face.

"What is her name? I'm not going to ask you a third time," the doctor said.

"Decker. Chloe Decker," Dan said as he looked at a shocked Lucifer.

The doctor typed into the computer and spent a few minutes reading the notes thus far. "35 year old female with a GSW to the abdomen and right shoulder? She's still in surgery. That's why you can't go back," she said as she pulled a phone from her pocket. "Call OR 6."

"Calling, OR 6 Main Phone," a computerized female voice repeated.

"OR 6," a voice called. "Anna speaking."

"Anna, Dr. Coventry. What's the status on your GSW patient?" Dr. Coventry asked.

"Dr. Azzor is stitching her up now and we'll probably have her in recovery in about 10 minutes," Anna explained.

"Thanks for the update," Dr. Coventry said before hanging up and turning to the the still stunned man. "There's your update. Now take a seat and behave yourself or be kicked out. The choice is yours."

Lucifer watched as the doctor walked from behind the reception to a waiting delivery man. "Dr. Lailah Coventry?" he asked as he handed her a slip. The doctor quickly signed the paper and took the bag from the boy. The boy looked down at the slip and huge grinned. "Thanks so much Doc!"

The doctor simply waved him off as she turned to headed back into the Emergency Room. Lucifer couldn't take his eyes off her. Something about her was familiar. So much so that he couldn't shake it. And the Devil remember every face he'd ever encountered. After she disappeared, he took a seat and waited for the humans to call them back to see the Detective. It was another half hour before he was finally allowed to see her. Lucifer and Dan made their way back to her room, where she was awake and very pissed off.

"Well, welcome back Detective. You sure are making a habit out of being reckless," Lucifer said even though he was checking her over to see if she was in any immediate danger.

"Shut up!" Chloe bit back. "Did we at least catch the scumbag?"

"Yes, he is currently locked up in a cell back at the station, although it looks like someone hit him with a 2x4," Dan said as he shot Lucifer a dirty look.

"Well then maybe the Detective shouldn't have gotten shot in front of Maze. When she's as angry as she was, I have learned it's better to stay out of her way when she's in that mood. Never ends well for anyone," Lucifer shrugged. But before he could dive further into the case, Chloe's daughter, Trixie, came into the room.

"Mommy!" she said as she ran to her mother.

"Hey, little monkey!" Chloe said as Dan picked up Trixie and put her next to her mother.

"Mommy, did you get hurt at work?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, Monkey. But Mommy is going to be fine. So nothing for you to worry about. You're going to be staying with daddy for a few days until Mommy can come home," Chloe said as she put on her biggest smile. "And when daddy is working, either Maze or Lucifer will be caring for you."

"I didn't agree to that deal. Detective, feel free to use Maze as a nanny but don't sign me up," Lucifer objected as he slowly started to back away from the family and out the door. It was time for him to make his great escape or risking becoming the Decker family's Au Pair.

Lucifer was certain that the Detective didn't need anymore care for the night and he needed to get back to his club, where he was certain some gorgeous young ladies were waiting for him. As he walked out of the Emergency waiting room, he came across the stunning doctor that put him in his place. Something not easily done. Normally, it was Lucifer who did that and now he was going to correct that.

His long slender legs made quick work as he navigated through the parking lot to her. As he approached, he began to feel a sense of warmth and peace. Something he barely felt. Tapping her on the shoulder, he waited for her to turn to him. Her long black hair was down, coiled waves danced as her body twisted to look at that man that had tapped on her shoulder. The two of them were so close that they could feel each other's warmth. Her long lashes fluttered as she gave him a hard look. "Come for another tantrum?" she asked, her voice clearly meant for the bedroom.

"Quite the contrary. I want to ask you something," he said as he began to use his special gift. "What is it that a tough doctor like you desires? Certainly some one as hard as you is simply putting on a front. So tell me, what is it? What is it you want, deep down inside?" he asked, really turning on the juice.

She stared at him for a moment. Her expression unreadable, unyielding. Then it hit her. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me! What are you doing on Earth?!" she bit out as she pushed him back from her.

"What?" Lucifer asked. Completely shocked that not only did his power didn't work on her but she somehow knew he wasn't from this world. "Do I know you?"

"Your brother, Michael knows me very well, Lucifer," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Michael? And you know my name," Lucifer muttered, his brain running at the speed of light before realization hit him hard enough to back away from her. "Oh bloody hell! You're Lailah!"


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

What's an Angel Like You Doing on an Earth Like This?

Lucifer couldn't take his eyes off the fallen Angel. The Angel that willingly left heaven. He had heard down in Hell of her. Driven out of paradise not by his father but by his brother. He wasn't clear on what happened between Lailah and Michael. His father did well to protect his son. Lucifer actually backed away from her as if she were the Devil and not he. He never thought that he would come across another fallen angel on Earth unless he counted his brother Amenadiel.

"I'm actually speechless for once. Of all the places to come across another fallen Angel," Lucifer said as he looked her over.

Lailah rolled her eyes and dropped her bags in the car and turned back to him. "Aren't you supposed to be in Hell? Where the Father of All sent you?" she asked, colder than most Angels.

"I quit. Tell me. Why did dear old dad kick you out?" Lucifer asked, finding his feet once again.

Lailah shook her head and went to the other side of her car. "Let's just say that my coming to Earth is basically a divine restraining order," she said as she got into her car. She quickly turned her car on but before she could leave the parking lot, Lucifer jumped into the seat next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm coming with you. I feel like you and I have much to discuss," Lucifer said as he smiled at her.

"You're not coming with me. I've had enough of the sons of God. I'm here to spend the rest of my existence away from all of you. From Heaven. From the Angels. From everything celestial," she said as she pointed to the door. "Now get out!"

Lucifer looked at her for a moment. Trying to read her. But like him, she had a killer poker face. "Alright. Alright. No need to get your feathers ruffled. Here, take my card. If you feel the need to seek celestial companionship give me a ring or come by my club, Lux. Promise you won't be disappointed," he said as he got out of the car and gave her one of his best devil smiles.

"I wonder who taught who? Was it Michael who taught you this lechery or did you corrupt him?" she asked as she sped off out of the parking lot, door shutting out of shear force.

Lucifer stood there, shocked once again at the angry angel. What had truly happened between her and Michael? Getting into his convertible, he made his way back home to Lux. A nice scotch would help to clear his mind of difficult angels and sinister plans of his father. Already the bar was semi filled with the early arrivals, preparing themselves for the hunt of a temporary mate. Lucifer smiled at some of the patrons as he made his way to his private quarters above the club.

As the elevator doors opened, Lucifer was graced with the presents of his mother and brother. "Oh bloody hell, what do you two want?" he snarked as he went behind his bar and started to pour himself a drink.

"We came to check on you, Lucifer. You've been very distant with us and we're concerned," his mother said as she walked over to her son to establish some form of physical contact.

"Did it ever occur to you that I was doing that on purpose? I need a break from my crazy mum and mummy's boy," he said as he downed a glass of scotch. The burning feeling in his throat was welcomed as he waited for them to leave but sadly they didn't get the memo.

"Come on Luci, we just want to talk. We heard about the Detective. Is she alright?" Amenadiel asked as he joined his mother and brother at the bar.

"She'll live. She's in hospital for a few days," Lucifer informed them. He knew his mother couldn't give a damn but at least his brother cared enough for the human. Then it hit him. "Mum. Amenadiel, can I ask you two something?"

"Anything son," his mother said, a hopeful smile on her face as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Why was Lailah kicked out of Heaven?" he asked, watching both of their expressions.

"Lailah? The Angel of Childbirth?" his mother asked, looking towards Amenadiel. "Why are you asking about her?"

"Well, oddly enough, I ran into her today. But seeing as I was already in Hell before she got the boot, I'm curious as to know why. And why she is so angry at Michael," Lucifer said as he took a seat on the sofa.

Amenadiel looked at his mother then took a seat next to his brother. "Michael, made a mistake. One father punished him for but he felt that perhaps it would be better for Lailah if she didn't remain in Heaven any longer. She was permitted to come to Earth with all of celestial powers and remain here for the rest of her existence," Amenadiel explained.

"What did Michael do?" Lucifer asked, giving them his full attention.

"Michael had fallen for Lailah and tried to force himself on her. To make her his. But she fought him off. Actually injured him. It was like he was crazed. Father was furious. Punished Michael and sent Lailah to Earth. She's been here ever since," Amenadiel explained.

"So I rebel, kicked out of Heaven to run Hell! Michael almost rapes an angel and he gets a slap on the wrist?! How is that fair? Dad's favorite son, my ass! What a bastard!" Lucifer lashed out. "And you two want to go home to HIM?! You are both bloody mad! No, I'm done with dad."

"Lucifer, please," his mother began.

"NO! Mum. Please...get out. Both of you," he said as he sank back into his seat. Both his brother and mother left his home, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Lucifer walked out on the balcony of his penthouse and looked up at the sky. Rage boiled deep within him. His eyes glowed red as he glared darkly at the sky. With all the strength he could muster, he threw his glass up at the sky. "So that's how it really is, dad? Treat me as you have. Condemned me to rule over Hell because I DARED to question YOU! But Michael...my own brother commits an act that would guarantee him a ticket straight to Hell and all he gets is a slap on the wrist and a 'don't do it again'? How is that fair dad?! How do you justify what you did to me?! You're just a selfish bastard. A cruel puppet master, pulling all our strings! Well you know what dad? It's your turn. GO. TO. HELL!" he screamed up at the heavens before returning into his penthouse, feeling betrayed and broken.

Lucifer sat in on his sofa. Seething with the hatred of his father but more than that. His brother had committed an act that even shook Lucifer to the core. Pulling out his phone, he quickly researched the fallen angel. He spent a few hours looking up any information on her, before successfully finding her phone number. Lucifer dialed her number in his phone but didn't press send. He just stared at the number. Unsure if he should call her or not. He now understood her anger, her words. He didn't blame her for them. He hit send.

The phone rang a few times before that bedroom voice came over the phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hello Lailah. It's Lucifer," he said softly, trying to come off unthreatening. He heard her given an annoyed sigh and knew what she would do. "Please. Don't hang up. I just want to talk."

There was a long pause before he heard the defeated sigh. "What do you want, Lucifer?" she asked softly.

"To apologize for my behavior. I admit that I was not aware of the circumstances of your arrival to Earth so my words were very disrespectful. I'm sorry, Lailah," Lucifer apologized.

"So then how did you find out?" she asked.

"My brother. Amenadiel. He's a fallen. Just like us. He told me what my Father did and what Michael did. I'm so sorry, for what he did to you," Lucifer said as he leaned forward and placed his head in his hand. For some reason, those words didn't feel like they solved anything.

Lailah remained silent as she listened to his words. Lucifer waited. Didn't know what she would say or do. He actually felt...nervous. "Lux open? I could use a drink," she finally said.

Lucifer let out a relieved laugh. "For you, Lux is always open. Come on over. You'll be my VIP." With that Lucifer hung up, a smile on his face since he heard about what happened to her. Butterflies filled him as he rushed to get a shower and get ready for his visitor. For some reason he was excited to sit down and talk to someone who might actually be his ally on Earth. A celestial being that wouldn't use him like a pawn. A true friend from home.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Welcome to the Devil's Den

Lailah drove up to the valet in front of Lux. Most of the girls were barely dressed and here she was in jeans and a tank top. As she got out of her Maxima, she walked up to the valet and handed him the keys. The bouncer held open the door for her and smile. "Dr. Coventry. Mr. Morningstar is expecting you," he said as she bypassed the line of women, complaining about her jumping the line.

Lailah walked into club as it was clearly in full swing. Several men approached her, asking her for drinks or dances or even to come home with them. She rolled her eyes and declined all of them as she made her way to the bar. Perhaps the bartender would be able to tell her where Lucifer was hiding. As she got to the bar, she heard a gentle piano playing, completely contrasting the DJ music of the club. Lailah turned around and saw Lucifer playing a soulful tune across the ivory keys.

He was completely focused on the keys he played, even as Lailah stood next to him. When he finished his song, she clapped beside him. His gaze instantly locked with hers. "You play beautifully, Lucifer," she shouted over the loud club.

Lucifer smiled up at her as he closed his piano and indicated for her to follow him upstairs. To anyone else in the club, it looked like the club owner had simply found another date for the night but it was so much more than that. As the elevator doors opened to his penthouse, he walked in and poured them a drink. "I'm glad you decided to come over. Gives me a second chance to not make a fool of myself," he said as he handed her a glass with scotch in it.

"I guess I should apologize as well. It was silly of me to think that everyone up there knew what had happened but you weren't there," she said as she took the offered drink. "So Amenadiel spilled the beans?"

"Yes, and if I'm honest. I'm furious at Dad for his part in this. Letting Michael off like that and kicking you out. And he thinks I'm horrible," he said as he sat across from her.

Lailah tilted her head to the side as she gave him a curious look. "What do you think your father did?" she asked as she sipped her drink.

"Took Michael's side and kicked you out of Heaven, of course. Kicking angels out of Heaven is a favorite past time of his," he said as he finished his drink and got up to pour himself another drink.

"Your father took my side, Lucifer," she said as she got up and followed him. "I asked him to let me live on Earth. I told him if he loved his son, to let me go or either his son or I would be dead. Your father agreed. Allowed me to keep my wings and powers and sent me to Earth with the promise that Michael will not pursue me further. I took God at his word and left Heaven."

Lucifer listened carefully. Here he thought his father sided with his brother but he sided with her. "So dad protected you, please don't take offense to this but why? Michael is one of the favorites."

"Because your father was the one who walked in and stopped your brother. He heard the commotion and pulled Michael off me. Your father is very scary when he is truly enraged," she said as she shudder at the memory of God angered.

"Yes, I know his temper pretty well. So Dad saved you and you kicked yourself out of Heaven?" Lucifer clarified.

"Pretty much and so far he has kept up his end of the deal. Michael has not set foot on Earth," she said as she took another drink from Lucifer.

"At least Dad did something good for you. When did you arrive here?" he asked as he walked back over to the sofas.

"1010. Landed naked in a field in Ireland. Surprised I didn't give the old man that found me a heart attack," Lailah chuckled as she joined him. "He got quite the eyeful and then remembered he was married. He found a particular blade of grass very fascinating after that."

"Lucky bugger!" Lucifer chuckled before looking at the dark look that she had on her face. "Oh come on! You can't condemn me because you're gorgeous."

Lailah rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, needless to say I have refrained from nudity since," she said finally relaxed in front of him.

"Feel free to be yourself in front of me, Lailah," Lucifer offered as he tipped his drink to her.

"We'll see, Lucifer," she said as she tipped her towards him. "So what's the deal with the GSW?"

"The what?"

Lailah chuckled softly. "Sorry, the woman with the gunshot wounds. You were very passionate at the hospital today. Does she mean something to you? Owe you a soul?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Honestly. You're an angel. You should know I don't deal in that nonsense of stealing souls for deals," Lucifer explained before seeing the glint in her eyes. "Clever minx. Well played. No. She's my partner."

"Really? The most crafty of God's sons. In a romantic relationship with a human. Sticking it to daddy?" she asked.

"No, not like that. We work together for the LAPD. I'm a Civilian Consultant. I help her with cases. That's all...well sorta. She's also become a very dear friend of mine here. You know my demon Mazikeen is actually her roommate?" he said as he placed his empty drink down.

"Mazikeen? That's a name I haven't heard in a very long time. Isn't she your favorite torturer?"

"Actually she was more of my only friend in Hell. She traveled with me to Earth to keep an eye on me but I seemed to have failed her a few times, so she quit me," Lucifer explained as he watched her move from her sofa to his.

"Why did she quit you?"

"Because she believes I'm changing," he said as he turned to face her.

"Are you?" she asked as she pulled her legs against her chest, making her look small and angelic. Her green eyes wide and bright as they bore into him.

"I think I am," he said almost hypnotized.

"For better or for worse?"

"I hope for the better."

"Then be the better and a good friend, demon or human or angel, will always come around," she said as she continued to stare deep into his black eyes.

Lucifer felt his throat go dry as he slowly fell into the deep pools that were her eyes. It was like she was reading his very soul. Showing him, guiding him. Saving him. Unbeknownst to Lucifer, his body was slowly moving towards her. Calling for her. Needing to feel her touch. He got closer and closer until he felt a hand on his arm. Lucifer shook his head to clear the cobwebs from his thoughts as he looked back at her. "What was that?" he asked.

"A little gift from your father at my creation. I can influence truth through desire. Unfortunately, it has the tendency of getting too out hand if I'm not careful. And it only works on men. Women tend to like opening up. Back in the olden days I could be in a room with a couple, inspire the passion they needed," she explained as she relaxed into the couch.

"So why'd you use it on me?!" Lucifer asked, shock clear on his face.

Lailah chuckled softly. "Because I know you can do the same thing. So I wanted to see if it worked on you. Clearly it does and I might be able to have some fun with it," she chuckled.

"No. No. No. Bad angel. You will not do that again. Not fair that you can do it to me but I can't do it to you," Lucifer muttered even though Lailah could see an amused glimmer in his eyes.

"Alright, besides, knowing your deepest desires might be a dangerous thing to know about," she chuckled.

Lucifer shook his head and chuckled back. "You're not at all what I expected. You're really quite a surprise, Lailah," Lucifer said as he went and poured them both a new drink then returned to the sofa. He handed her glass back to her then forced her to stretch her legs out, resting them on his lap. "So I'm curious. What have you done with yourself? Here on Earth."

Lailah held the drink in her hand as she watched Lucifer adjust her body so that she was more comfortable instead of him. He rested his arms on her shins and gave her his full attention, something Michael never cared about. "Well, I did the only thing I was good at. Childbirth," she explained.

"So you have a bunch of 'things' running around?" Lucifer asked with a shudder.

Lailah chuckled and shook her head. "No. I made myself useful as a midwife, at first. Then when humanity came to their sense about women, I went on to become a doctor, in women, children and childbirth. I stay for a few years here and there then move on before they realize that I don't change," she explained. "How long have you been on Earth?"

"Oh me? Less than a year. And honestly, one of the best decisions I ever made. Well that and cutting my wings off and burning them," Lucifer explained as he downed his drink.

Lailah stared at him in shock. "Why did you do that? You're a son of God. Why would you throw your powers away like that?"

"I still have my powers. My face. I just don't want to be on dad's leash anymore," he explained.

"Your face?" she asked. "You have a different face?"

Lucifer looked away from her. It never ended well for him when someone else saw his face. He barely got the good doctor to take him back and get back in his corner. "I was given a new horrifying face when I was placed in charge of Hell. It comes in handy when I have to deal with bad guys but when people I care about see it...well let's just say it's kept locked up."

"Can I see?" Lailah asked.

Lucifer gently moved her legs off his lap and walked over the balcony that overlooked the city. His body was tense as his mind raced over and over the possibilities of her seeming him. "Are you sure?" he suddenly asked.

Lailah got up from the sofa and walked over beside him. "Please?" she asked softly.

Lucifer kept his eyes on the city and then he felt it, the gentle shift in his features. Even though it only took seconds, it felt like eternity. Lucifer closed his eyes as final shift finished and his horrid face was revealed. He didn't dare open his eyes or even look at her. He just held his breath and waited. But to his surprise, he felt gentle hands on his face, turning him towards her. "Lucifer, open your eyes please, " she whispered softly.

At first, he hesitated. She no doubt would have the look of fear in her eyes. That she would soon spread her wings and fly the coop. Taking a breath, he opened his eyes and was surprised but what he saw. Kindness. Warmth. And no fear. "This is nothing for me to fear, Lucifer. I'm more afraid of Michael than this face," she said as her warm hands rested on his cheeks.

Lucifer couldn't find the words or explain the feelings he was having. All he knew was that in his horrible face, he smiled down at her and placed a hand over hers. He felt her gently rub a thumb over his skin before turning back into his penthouse where she picked up both of their drinks. She walked back over to him and handed him his drink before looking out at the city. "Hmm...I guess I've been hanging out in the devil's den," she said before sipping her drink, nonchalantly.

The scotch that was currently sliding down Lucifer's throat quickly reversed flow as he tried to fight back his laughter. It took him a few minutes and a couple pats on the back to regain his composure. "Bloody hell. That was so cheesy, " he said as he laughed into the night.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The Mother From Hell

Lucifer and Lailah had done their best to meet up. But between homicide cases and Lailah's 12 hour shifts, it wasn't that easy. At first, Lucifer hadn't heard from Lailah in a week. He had honestly thought his face had scared her off. That is until she came over with a bottle of scotch and humorous stories about the humans she had to deal with. By the end of the night, she had Lucifer in tears from laughing so hard. She had apologized for the lack of communication but when she was working, she had intense tunnel vision. But a promise was made that an open line of texting would occur.

Weeks turned to months and the Devil and the Angel became close friends. Comfortable around each other to joke and not hold back. Lailah had even spent a night or two in Lucifer's penthouse, nothing happened but those were some of Lucifer's favorite nights. He would wake to see her passed out. He had quickly learned that this angel was a demon in the morning. They were not her best friends and the bruise that formed on his leg from where she kicked his unwelcomed wake up call can attest to the hidden demon. But his wonderful world would be turned upside soon. Afterall, he should be use to his mother complicating things.

Lailah walked into Lucifer's penthouse, passing him in the club as he played on his piano, she began to set up the dinner she had picked up for them. The two were making dinners a regular thing these days, as Lailah would bring in a different country's take out, set it out and wait for the devil to saunter in. Depending on the country, he would saunter faster than others. Japan was one of those countries.

The elevator doors dinged and opened to reveal Lucifer in all his devilness. He came up behind her, poking her in the side, enjoying watching her jump before thumping his shoulder with a pair of chopsticks. "Rude. Those are my utensils," he said as he feigned injury.

"Keep it up and I'll stab you with them," she bit back. Lucifer just chuckled as he held up his hands in surrender and made his way to the bar.

"Yes ma'am," he laughed. "Scotch?"

"No. Sake. We are eating Japanese, after all," she said as she set the food down by the sofas.

"Of course, how foolish of me," Lucifer said as he rolled his eyes. "So what treats have you provided for us?"

Lucifer looked down at the massive spread of sushi and teriyaki as Lailah began to list them off. Behind him, the elevator dinged, capturing both of their attentions. Lailah had grown accustomed to Lucifer's unexpected visitors. Former one night stand usually got Lucifer a lecture but she welcomed visitations from Detective Chloe Decker and her associates at the LAPD. Lailah and Chloe had formed a rather quick friendship, to Lailah's surprise. She even adored Trixie. But the relationship that really surprised Lailah was the one she formed with Maze. The two had become work out buddies and sparring partners. The two were closer than Lucifer had liked but at least Lailah enjoyed the company he kept. Until now.

As the doors opened, he internally groaned. "Mum? Amenadiel, what are you two doing here?" Lucifer asked as he rose to greet them and hopefully usher them out of the penthouse as quickly as possible.

The woman quickly walked over to Lucifer and placed her hands on either side of his face. "We've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks. Why are you avoiding us? We need your help and you know it," she chided softly before looking over at Lailah. Shock clearly on her face. "Lailah. Is it really you?"

Amenadiel looked over at Lailah and smiled at her. "Good to see you again, Lailah! Been ages," he said as he approached her to give her a hug, but to his surprise she backed away from him, her eyes locked hard on their mother. "Lailah?"

"She is your mother? In human form? The Goddess of Creation?" Lailah hissed out as she glared at the woman.

"Yes, Lailah. She's our Mum. What's wrong?" Lucifer asked as he instantly went to her. Lailah was many thing but he had never seen her like this.

"You're looking well, Lailah. Seems Earth has been goo-" Lucifer's mother began before she was slammed into the wall, Lailah's hands hand wrapped tightly around her throat, her wings spread wide. Her hair undone and wild as she glared darkly at Lucifer's mother.

Both Lucifer and Amenadiel rushed over and did their best to separate the Angel and the goddess but Lailah wouldn't let go of her. "Lailah! Love! Let go!" Lucifer shouted as he tried his hardest to pull her away. Amenadiel did his best to pull at her but Lailah simply used her free hand to throw him across the room. Lucifer wrapped his arms around her waist and used all his strength and managed to get her a little bit away. The moment she lost contact, she thrashed against Lucifer's arms. "Calm down!"

Amenadiel ran over to his mother and stood between her and the enraged Angel. The goddess rubbed at her throat as she coughed to catch her breath. "Well," the Goddess started as she gave the angel a hard look. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you aren't happy to see me."

"HAPPY?! Why in all of creations would you think I'd be happy to see YOU?!" Lailah shouted in Lucifer's arms.

Lucifer kept a time grip on Lailah, unsure of what sparked this rage or what she would do if he let her go. "What the hell is going on between you two?" Lucifer shouted as he continued to restrain his friend.

"Lailah, this is our mother. She wasn't the one who hurt you. You know this. She's not Michael," Amenadiel said softly, trying to calm her.

"She's just as guilty as Michael!" Lailah shouted.

Lucifer looked down at Lailah and then to his mother. It was clear then, that his mother's gaze shifted as she looked away from Lailah's accusation. "Mother? What did you do?" Lucifer asked.

"Lucy, mom didn't do anything. Michael is the one," Amenadiel said as he defended his mother.

"Then why would Lailah go after mum? If anyone should provoke her rage, it would be you and I brother, not mum. But yet mum can't make Lailah's gaze so I ask again, mum, what did you do?" Lucifer questioned his mother.

"I did what I would do for the happiness of any of my children," the Goddess said as she stood tall.

"What?" Lucifer and Amenadiel asked.

"She gave me to Michael. Locked me in the room with him," Lailah explained, her body shaking as her rage filled her more and more.

"Mom, is this true?" Amenadiel asked.

"Michael wanted her and he was miserable so I did what I had to to make you brother happy," the Goddess explained. "I just had no idea he would do what he did."

At the Goddess' words, Lailah tried again to launch herself again at the mother of all but Lucifer kept a tight grip on her. Lailah looked up at Lucifer to demand he set her free but she stopped when she saw his eyes. They were red and full of anger. "Get out," he said quietly but full of rage. "Get out, mother!"

"Lucifer," she said softly in protest but Amenadiel placed his hand on her arm and gently pulled her towards the elevators. "Lucifer, please. Let me explain."

"GET OUT MOTHER!" Lucifer shouted as he pushed Lailah behind his back.

His mother kept her eyes locked on Lucifer as the doors closed and she and Lucifer were gone from their sights. Lucifer turned back towards Lailah to apologize but when he saw her she was sitting on the sofa, arms wrapped around her legs, body shaking. Lucifer slowly and gently approached her, sitting beside her. All the rage he felt, suddenly melted away as he looked at his friend. Just his mother's presence was enough to break her down. To make her...vulnerable.

"Lailah? Lailah, it's alright. She's gone. I'll make sure you never have to see her again," Lucifer said as he tried to comfort her. He tried to rest a hand on her knee to comfort her but she jerked her legs away, pulling them closely to her body. He black curly hair encased her face but her green eyes. They were what undid him. For an angel so strong, she was absolutely terrified. Taking the plunge, he pulled Lailah into his strong arms and held her tightly. At first, she tried to pull away but he just held her tighter, forcing her to rest her head against his shoulder. "You're safe now, love. I'll keep you safe. I promise."

It took a few moments but Lailah finally succumb to the warmth and strength of his arms. Her body shook violently as she quietly sobbed. Memories of that horrible moment filling her being. Earth was suppose to be her sanctuary but instead, it was just another prison and now she had a cellmate. Michael's mother and partner-in-crime. But it seem that, at least Lucifer would keep an eye on her.

Lucifer held her tightly, his brain running at full capacity as he tried his best to figure out how to help her. To save her, from herself and her mind. _Her mind…._ that was it. He waited for Lailah to calm down a bit more and to stop shaking. Once he was sure she could handle the conversation, he tilted her face up so that she looked deep into his dark eyes. When her green eyes locked with his, he smiled softly and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Can I ask you a favor? Without getting hurt?" he asked as he smiled at her.

Lailah sniffed as she took a deep breath. "I"m sorry, Lucifer. What is it?"

"Can I take you to see a friend of mine? She's...very good at helping people with their problems," he asked hopeful.

Lailah look at Lucifer, trying to read his expression but all he did was give her a warm smile, trying to coax her to agree. She sat reading his face before taking a deep breath. "Maybe...maybe it's time for me to talk to someone. Sure Lucifer. I'll see your friend," she agreed.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Therapist to the Immortals

"Honestly, the desires of some of you humans," Lucifer said as he and the Detective walked out of another interrogation room. "I mean really, want to reconcile with his father. What a waste of time and I was so certain he was our killer."

"Lucifer, it's not bad to want to fix things with your father. Maybe you should give it a shot," Chloe chuckled as she went back to her desk and started typing up her notes.

"Oh. Like that will happen. Father would have to come down from his high and mighty cloud for us to talk and I'll most likely punch him in the face," he said as he rolled his eyes and took a seat across

"Lucifer, would it honestly be that bad if you tried to fix things with your father? I mean is he really that evil to you?" Chloe asked as she leaned against her desk to look at him.

Lucifer sat there for a second, contemplating her words. "If I'm honest, I don't know if I can ever forgive that selfish bastard," he said as his phone dinged. "Oh bloody hell. Late again for an appointment with the good doctor. Keep me posted!"

"Maybe today talk about you daddy issues!" Chloe shouted after him and was greeted with an annoyed look.

Lucifer drove quickly from the precinct to the hospital. He knew he was running late but to his surprise, Lailah wasn't waiting for him. Lucifer quickly walked into the main Lobby and straight to the reception desk. An elderly volunteer looked up to him and smile. "Hello, sir. Are you here to see a patient?" she asked as she pulled the sign-in sheet.

"Actually I'm here to pick up Dr. Lailah Coventry. She was supposed to meet me in the lobby but I was running a bit late," Lucifer said as he turned on the charm.

The elderly woman was instantly enthralled by him. "Well she's up in the maternity ward, I'll phone ahead and tell them that you're on your way up," she said as she smiled up at him.

"You're too kind, darling," Lucifer said as he made his way up to the ward. He came to a set of double doors that were locked. It took him a few minutes before he found the 'doorbell'. After a moment and quick conversation, the doors opened, and the wailing and screaming of women in pain crossed over his ears. He walked over to the central desk where several nurses were chatting happily. "Um, excuse me. Where can I find Dr. Coventry?"

All of the nurses looked over at Lucifer and it was clear they were eyeing him, deliciously. "Is your sister asking for her?" one of the nurses asked. "Dr. Coventry will see her patients when she is done in surgery but if you need someone immediately, I am available."

Lucifer quickly held up his hands and backed away slowly. "Sorry, ladies. I'm not related to any of these women currently going through hell. I just need the good doctor," he said before he turned to someone tapping on his shoulder. He spun around and came face to face with Lailah in her scrubs and arms crossed over her chest. "Oh. There you are. Please let's leave before it's too late. Clearly there are things out there that are worse than Hell."

Lailah shook her head softly and chuckled before taking his hand and moving him into her office. She grabbed her coat and her purse before turning back to Lucifer. "Sorry I'm late. I had an emergency to deal with. So where exactly are we going? Who is this friend of yours?" she asked as he helped her into her coat.

"She's someone who has made a difference for me and I know she can do the same for you," he said as she rested his hands on her shoulders before wrapping them around her, hugging her tightly. "You need this."

Lailah tilted her head so that it rested on his forearm, enjoying the warmth and comfort that came with them. "Alright, let's go. I'm sure we're late enough," she said before breaking contact and heading towards the exit.

Lucifer followed, his face cringing and covering his ears as women screamed and curse their husbands and God. As they left, they made their way down to his waiting car. Lucifer opened the car door and let her slide in before going over to the other side and taking off. The two sat in silence all the way to their final destination. Lucifer could see that she was a little on edge. Afterall, it was just last night that she was barely able to stop her shaking at her memories. When Lucifer pulled up to a small building, he dared to look at her. "You ready?" he asked softly.

Lailah stared at the building before stepping out of the car and walked in. Lucifer followed closely behind her and brought her over to a door that read _Dr. Linda Martin_. Lucifer knocked on the door and a short blonde woman opened, smiling at Lailah. "Hello. Please come in," she said as she let Lucifer and Lailah in, letting them take a seat on the sofa. The doctor took a seat across from them. "So, Lailah. Lucifer offered you his spot today. He said that you really needed to let your _wings_ down."

Lailah looked at the doctor then to Lucifer. Lucifer just rolled his eyes and indicated towards the doctor. "She knows everything. That dad's real. That I'm the Devil. Who a certain someone who shall not be named is. That Amenadiel is a fallen. And that you are an angel," he explained.

Lailah nodded as she turned towards the doctor. "So you're the doctor to the immortals?" she asked, a bit of humor on her face.

"That's one way of putting it. But Lucifer told me that you have heavy burdens on your heart that he thinks I might be able to help you with. He seems to think you are in a lot of pain and that you've been holding onto that pain for over a millenia," Lailah explained. "So this is a safe space for you to talk about anything you want."

"Yes, so I'll step out of here to let you ladies have your discussion," Lucifer said as he began to leave.

"Please stay," Lailah said suddenly, stopping Lucifer in his tracks.

Lucifer looked down at her for a moment before taking a seat next to her. Linda gave Lucifer a surprised look before turning towards Lailah. "So Lailah, why don't you start off with telling me a bit about yourself," Dr. Linda said.

"Well I guess it's no shock to you that I'm an angel. I still have my wings and my abilities. I've been here for over a millenia and I work in the healthcare business," Lailah explained.

"Lucifer tells me you are known for being the angel of childbirth. Do you and Lucifer share the same parents?" Linda asked.

"No. Lucifer and his siblings are archangels. They're the first, the elite. I was more of an afterthought. The Father of All created extra angels to handle other areas that the archs were too busy to deal with. Afterall they dealt with the Father directly. Where I was tasked with one assignment. To assist with the birth of all children. It was a job I welcomed. I was never a big fan of human adults. But human babies? There is so much hope and possibilities. A clean slate if you will. Perfection at its most. I love it. I continue it down here on Earth." Lailah explained.

"Ok. Let's start with a big question. Why? Why did you come to Earth?" Dr. Linda asked.

"That is a big question. In order to explain that, I have to explain what...what happened to me. In Heaven," Lailah began, her voice shaking as the memory filled her. Unknowingly, she reached out and wrapped her hand around Lucifer's. Taking a breathe, she began her tale. "I'm sure you already know about Lucifer's ability to read people's desires. Well I can do the same but it also works on angels. When I lived in Heaven, I was content. I had my friends, I followed all of God's rules. But I made it a point to stay away from all the archs, as we called them. They were always so serious. Stronger and so much more. It was better to just not cross paths with them. Especially when there was a sibling spat."

With that she nodded her head towards Lucifer. Lucifer squeezed her hand tightly but chuckled softly. "We weren't all that bad," Lucifer objected.

"I actually didn't meet Lucifer until a few months ago. He was a busy little rebel. But I guess the first real arch I met was...was Michael. I imagine you've heard of the archangel Michael, right?" Lailah asked.

"Since taking Lucifer's family on as my clients, I have recently reread religious text and history. That way I won't completely look like a deer the headlights when they talk to me. But yes. Michael was a big deal in Heaven. I think he was one of the angels who stopped Lucifer here when he rebel?" Dr. Linda asked.

"Huh! Rebellion. I wouldn't say that. I was angry at dad but he wouldn't listen. Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Amenadiel happily kicked my well tailored behind right out without letting me speak with dad," Lucifer chimed in but got silent at a look from the good doctor. "Sorry."

"Yes well that was really the first time we had a chance to interact with the archs. And where Michael and I first really met. At first, he didn't really talk to me. But he was always around. Then he decided to finally speak to me. Most of the time it was to tell me how beautiful I was. How gorgeous. A perfection that only his father could create. I would just ignore him. Do my job and stay away," she began, her body starting to shake. Lucifer just held her hand tighter, tempted to wrap his arms around her.

"Then he started with the contact. Brushing up against me. Hands on my shoulders, my arms, back, and wings. I started to make things very clear to him that I didn't want to be around him. That I had no interest in him. Then it happened," she said, tears forming in her eyes. Lucifer took this moment to wrap his arms around her. To hold her tightly as she relived the worst event of her life. "I was walking back to my room after a long day of helping humans with deliveries. I was exhausted. My guard was down and I didn't see her."

"Her? Her who?" Dr. Linda asked.

She looked at Lucifer then back to the doctor. "The Mother of All Creation. She came up behind me and pushed me into his room. Michael was waiting there. On his bed for me. I banged at the door. Shouting for her to open it. That's when Michael came up behind me. Spun me so that I was looking at him. I honestly thought that he was going to...rape me but he couldn't do that and not risk his father kicking him out of Heaven too. But he had a different idea. He wanted me to be his for all eternity. So we fought and he beat me, trying to get me to submit and do what he wanted. To swear myself to him for all eternity. So we battled."

Lucifer held her tightly. He had thought that she had been raped and that his father had covered it up. But Michael was clever. He was going to force her into a celestial marriage. Something that could not be broken unless God allowed it. And with that marriage, Michael could do whatever he wanted to Lailah, regardless if she wanted it. An eternity of pain and torture. A Hell in Heaven. Rage boiled deep in Lucifer and he knew exactly what he would do if he ever saw his brother again.

"I don't know how long we fought. All I know is it became a fight for survival for me. I couldn't get out of the room. I don't even know how it happened but at one point, he had me pinned down. I couldn't get him off of me. Then he was off me. God had heard the fighting and saved me from Michael. God is very scary when angry. I barely could look at his feet. I heard Him and Michael fighting. While they fought, I realized that my gown was torn and I was bleeding all over," she said as she her hands instantly covered her body, shielding her body. Tears streamed down her face, her arms tightening around herself.

"At one point the argument stopped and Michael was gone. God gently took my arms and led me to his office. And yes, God has an office. He asked me to forgive his son and that he would assure me that Michael would be punished for this. It was then that I begged him to let me leave Heaven. And he let me. I was healed and then I came to Earth. I haven't seen Heaven or Michael since," Lailah said as she finished her story.

Dr. Linda looked at the broken angel that sat holding herself on the sofa and an angry Lucifer beside her. "Lailah, I'm so sorry. That's horrible what you went through. How have you been coping being on here on Earth?" she asked.

"I was doing great, actually. Happy. Until last night," Lailah said as she wiped her face. "Because that's when She showed up in human form. Then it all came back. It was like being hit by a wave. It knocked the air right out of me. I could barely draw breath. I swear I was seeing red. I am not a violent angel. I bring life into this world. Not take it. But at that moment, I wanted her to suffer and to die. And that scares me."

"You're allowed to feel those emotions, Lailah. But keeping them bottled will eat at you. I'm glad you were able to come here. To feel comfortable enough to tell me. I know this is technically Lucifer's session but my door is open if you want to come back. You have a lot of pain, deep in your heart. It will take time but you can heal. I also think that staying away from his Mother is what is best for you," Dr. Linda said as Lailah's phone rang.

"Excuse me," she said as she got up from the sofa and moved to a corner. "Dr. Coventry. Yes. Yes. How many weeks? What are the protein levels? And she's high risk? Where is Donovan? Again! Ugh. Fine I'll deal with him later. I'm on my way back. Get her prepped."

"Is everything alright?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah. My other surgeon has gone MIA. Again. Pretty sure he is back at the tracks again," Lailah said as she took her coat from Lucifer. "Dr. Linda. Would it be possible to schedule another appointment? To keep talking?"

"Absolutely!" Linda said as she went over to her desk and wrote down on a piece of paper. "Feel free to call me when you want to schedule another appointment."

Lailah took the paper and put it in her pocket. "Thanks again. For listening to everything I had to say."

"Of course. Thank you for trusting me," Dr. Linda said as she waved them out the door. When the door shut, Dr. Linda sat down at her desk and read over her notes from the session she had with Lailah. As she read those notes, she pulled out Lucifer's. Reading them together, and that's when it hit her. "No way…."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Would You Date the Devil?

Lucifer was silent as he drove Lailah back towards the hospital. For most of the drive, they were in silence. But it didn't last. "Lailah...I…" he began.

"It's ok, Lucifer. You don't need to say anything," she said softly as they made their way through LA.

"I didn't realize it was that bad, Lailah. Makes me wish I had beaten Michael when I had the chance. I'm so sorry he hurt you like that," he said as he dared to look at her.

"Lucifer, no one could have predicted that Michael would have done what he did but it's over. I'm on Earth and he is in Heaven. I swore to myself that I would not let him rule my life and I'm sticking to it. So please, don't worry and try not to get too upset," she said as pulled up to the hospital main entrance. Lailah got out be turned back to look at Lucifer. "I'm really glad you took me to see your friend. She's very easy to talk to you. Like you."

With that she leaned in and place a soft kiss on his cheek before walking away from his car and back to her profession. Lucifer sat there for a moment, just staring at Lailah as she walked away, his hand on his cheek from where she kissed him. A small smile graced his lips before his phone went off. "Why hello, detective!" he said as he took off away from the hospital.

"Another murder? Well count me in. I'll be there in ten," he said as he took off towards the next crime scene. True to his words, Lucifer was there in ten minutes. Another man was found looking like he was trampled by a herd. "Oh dear. Seems this poor chap didn't stand a chance. Seems to have taken his death lying down."

Chloe gave Lucifer a chiding look. "Seriously, Lucifer? A little respect, please," she chided as she gave Dan an annoyed look. "What have we found so far?"

"Right now our struggle is to figure out how many were involved. We've counted at least five different pairs of shoe prints on the victim and the surrounding area. But cause of death is when his throat was crushed. At that point he died of suffocation. He did take one hell of beating before that though," Dan explained as he pointed to the victim's throat.

"Now this gives me some ideas," Lucifer mumbled as he looked closer at the victim.

"I'm sorry. How is this giving you ideas?" Chloe asked as she used a gloved hand to pull out the victim's wallet.

"Oh for my brother," he explained as he came over to her shoulder.

"Amenadiel? What did he do to deserve this?" Dan asked, sticking up for his friend.

"No, not him. Michael. One of my older brothers," Lucifer clarified.

Chloe bagged the victim's wallet and handed it off to a tech before making her way to her car to head back to the station. "How many brothers do you-? Nevermind. What did he do to warrant such a potentially deadly attack?" she asked, stopping next to her car.

"He hurt someone I care about. In such a way that I don't think he can ever be forgiven. She's still suffering after all this time since he attacked her and I don't know how to help her," Lucifer explained.

"She? She who?" Dan asked.

"Dr. Lailah Coventry. You met her at the hospital. The doctor who put me in my place while the Detective was in surgery," Lucifer clarified.

"That smoking hot doctor?" Dan asked before clearing his throat at the dark look from Chloe. "You knew here?"

"Not then but she and I have been spending a lot of evenings together when we aren't working."

"No wonder you've been in a good mood. I guess she's really good in bed to hold your attention this long," Chloe said, her voice sounding a bit jealous.

"I can honestly say, Detective, that I have not slept with Lailah. We mostly share meals and stories from home. But today I took her to see the good Doctor and that's where I learned the truth of what really happened to her back home. Hence my sudden urge to pummel my brother into a nothingness," Lucifer explained. "He hurt her in a way that were he human, his seat in Hell would be guaranteed."

"You like her, don't you Lucifer?" Dan asked.

"What?" Lucifer and Chloe asked.

"You have feelings for her. I mean you two are spending a lot of time together, you want to beat up your own big brother because of something he did to her. And you haven't slept with her," Dan explained. "You've been trying to get into Chloe's pants for months and you haven't hinted to that subject since you met the doctor. You honestly tell me that you don't feel something other than friendship towards her?"

"I...I...I don't know," Lucifer stuttered, shocked by Dan's words. Did he honestly harbor those feelings towards Lailah? She'd seen the deepest darkest part of him and didn't run away like everyone else did. Was he even allowed to feel those feelings towards her? He didn't have these answers. He was lost.

"I think you do," Chloe said, pulling Lucifer from his thoughts. "You would have denied it if he was wrong and you can't lie, not even to yourself. So why do you, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but why don't you ask her out, Lucifer?"

Lucifer stared down at Chloe before leaning against her car. "I don't think that would be a good idea. After everything she suffered at the hands of my brother, I think being romantically involved with me would be the wrong move in terms of her healing," he explained.

"What exactly did he do to her?" Dan asked.

Before Lucifer could explain, his phone went off notifying him of a text. He pulled out his phone and smiled. "Saved by the Demon. Maze needs me back at Lux. Apparently someone wants to meet with me," he said before making a mad dash to his car and taking off from the crime scene.

"Wow, Lucifer must really like her," Dan said as he turned towards Chloe. She had a sour look on her face as she looked at the spot where Lucifer was just parked. "What's that face for? You're not jealous, are you?"

"No, just worried. Change and Lucifer do not go hand in hand. I just want to make sure he is careful and that he doesn't get hurt. He's still our friend and our partner," Chloe explained as they got in her care and headed back to the station.

Lucifer took his time heading back to Lux. When he walked in, he saw his mother waiting at the bar while Maze stood across from her, knives spinning. Lucifer glared hard at his mother as he made his way to the bar. "What are you doing here, mother?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you last night but you kicked me out so I'm back here now," his mother said as she went to embrace her son but Lucifer put a hand up to stop her. "What is it? Lailah still here?"

"No, mother. She's at work," Lucifer said as he downed his glass.

"How did you run into her?" his mother asked, pouring herself a drink.

"I have a better question, mum. How could you do what you did? How could you let Michael do what he did?" Lucifer asked as he turned on her, eyes red with rage. "I know everything so don't you dare lie to me."

He could see his mother's mind spinning as she tried to think of something to tell her son but she just signed. "I told you, I would do anything for my children. Michael confided in me that he was in love with her. That he wanted to be with her and that she had rejected him in the past. He asked me to help him to have her fall in love with him. So that they could be together. But Michael went too far. Your father found me in front of the door, keeping it locked. But it doesn't matter anymore. Your father punished us both and he allowed her to come down here. So there's no reason for her to be as upset as she way," his mother explained, trying to brush off the past.

"I'm glad it's so easy for you to move on Mother. Meanwhile, Lailah is here on Earth knowing full well she can never go back home because of dear Michael. Living with the memories and the pain. It nearly broke her just to see you. To tell her story. You didn't see her! Falling apart, shaking, struggling to say the words! And you think she should just move on like it's not big deal?! Are you bloody mad?" Lucifer shouted, as he advanced on her.

"Lucifer! What has gotten into you?! Why does she matter so much? She's just a low level Angel with only one purpose in this existence. She's not like you or your siblings who have higher purposes. Who are special," she said as she tried to calm her son down.

"Get out of my sight! You and Amenadiel want to go back to Heaven? Fine! Enjoy yourselves! But stay away from me and from Lailah. I'm never going back and I won't let you hurt her anymore," Lucifer shouted at her before turning to Maze. "Maze escort mum out and lock the doors. Lux is closed tonight."

"Sure thing," she said before pointing her knives at the Goddess of Creation. "Let's go, bitch. The door is this way."

Lucifer's mother turned towards him, another try to change his mind but his dark gaze warned her otherwise. Nodding she and Maze walked out of Lux, leaving the Devil alone with his thoughts. Grabbing his drink, Lucifer went back to his penthouse and sat down on his sofa, looking out at the balcony that faced LA. Today was a day of revelations for him. Learning of Lailah's pain and what really happened with Michael. The words his mother spoke and the ones from Chloe and Dan. All of them, spinning around in his sun was starting to set over Los Angeles and Lucifer picked up his phone to do something incredibly foolish.

Dialing the number that he knew deep within him, he waited. "Hey," a soft voice answered.

"Hey, how was the rest of your day?" Lucifer asked as he tilted his glass in circles.

"Actually, pretty good. Felt like I can really breathe today. I have you to thank for that," she said as Lucifer could hear her smile. "How about you?"

"It was very...enlightening," Lucifer said, hearing the chuckled from the other end. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just trying to picture an enlightening day for the Devil," she joked.

"Oh, yes. Very funny indeed," Lucifer laughed. When their laughter died down Lucifer decided to take the plunge. "Look, Lailah, I was wondering. Tonight would you like to come out with me? To uh dinner?"

"Lucifer, are you asking me on a date?" Lailah asked, softly.

"I...yes," Lucifer said growing his courage. "Lailah, will you go on a date with me...tonight?"


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Do You See What I See?

Amenadiel was surprised when Linda had called him the night before. He was certain that she was still furious with him but she said that she needed his help. They had planned to meet at her office first thing in the morning before she had any patients. Amenadiel walked up to Linda's office. He took a deep breath before gently knocking on Dr. Linda's door.

Dr. Linda opened the door and smiled. "Thanks for coming, Amenadiel. I need your help with your brother. Well actually I want to bounce a theory off you," she explained as they took a seat.

"What has he done now?" Amenadiel asked, relieved that it wasn't him who was in trouble.

"He brought me another patient. Another celestial patient," she hinted.

"Lailah?" Amenadiel asked, clearly surprised.

"Exactly. She told me everything, Amenadiel. Everything that happened to her...in Heaven. With your brother, Michael," Linda explained.

"She told you? But only our parents and Michael know the exact details of that incident," Amenadiel explained.

"And Lucifer," Linda corrected.

"What?"

"Lucifer knows as well."

"How did he react?" Amenadiel asked.

"Very angry devil. Bright red eyes. But he kept his composure," Linda confirmed.

"If it's that bad, Lucifer might cause some trouble," Amenadiel explained.

"He may cause more than that. But let me ask you some questions, " she began as she pulled a notebook out. "Ok, list words that you would use to describe Lucifer."

"Impulsive, rash, rude, dark, selfish, self centered, pompous, challenging, disrespectful, exhausting, truthful, cynical, infuriating…" Amenadiel began.

"Ok. That's enough. I fear we will be here until the end of time if I let you keep going," Linda said as she she wrote in her book. "Now, what about Lailah? Describe her."

"Well, she's patient, stern, kind, selfless, light, genuine, caring, understanding, considerate, sweet, genuine, firm, hurt, survivor, strong, no nonsense, calm, collective," Amenadiel started before Linda cut him off again.

"It's like you're a talking thesaurus. Ok, so what do you see when you compare the two lists?" she asked.

Amenadiel gave her a stern look at the thesaurus comment but thought back to his words. "They're completely opposite," Amenadiel said after a few minutes of silence.

"Exactly! So then tell me this, why are they spending so much time together? You would think that Lucifer wouldn't spend more than a minute wither her, unless it was in bed. So why are they spending all this time together?" Linda asked.

"Maybe he _is_ sleeping with her?"

"Nope, he denies it and he doesn't lie," Linda confirmed. "And why would he bring her here for help?"

"Perhaps she owes him a favor. I've been on that end a few times."

"What use would the Devil have with the Angel of Childbirth? Lucifer deals with the guilty damned souls at their end. Lailah deals with innocent souls at their beginning," Linda explained.

"What are you getting at then?" Amenadiel asked.

"You've heard of the term soulmates, right?"

Amenadiel starred at Linda for a moment before he burst into a fit of laughter. "You don't honestly think that Lailah and Lucifer are soulmates, do you?" he said between fits of laughter.

"Why is that so funny? Is that so hard to believe that your father would create soulmates for his children?" she asked giving him a hard look.

Amenadiel stopped laughing and gave her an equally hard look. His mind racking through the history of Heaven and his father. After a moment of silence, Amenadiel look at Linda in concern. "No one knows father's will. No one knows his plans. Perhaps you might be right. It is not far fetched to think father loves us enough to give us someone to love for all eternity. But...how did you come to this conclusion?" he asked.

Dr. Linda pulled out her notes from her session with Lailah. "As I took notes, I noticed that the two have one similarity. They both have the power of desire. From there it made me wonder, why did your father give two angels the same power? It didn't make sense. Every angel serves a purpose, right?" she asked. "No two angels have the same role, correct?"

"No, what reason would father have for two angels with the power of desire? Lucifer is annoying enough," Amenadiel said as his brain went into overdrive. "Linda, let's say your theory of my father creating a soulmate for his children, what do you think would happen if you told Lucifer?"

"I think he would see it as another manipulation from your father and turn in the opposite direction, regardless of his feelings for her and I'm dead certain he has feelings for her. She wanted him to stay for her session. She wanted him to hear her story and the entire time, they held hands," Dr. Linda said softly. "But now I must ask you, if my theory is correct, what would happen if we let your father's plan take place? Let two angels be angels together?"

Amenadiel starred hard at Linda. "Let Lucifer fall in love? Let him be in a relationship with Lailah? To see him happy?" Amenadiel asked before pondering her questions. "What if we let Lucifer finally be happy? Maybe father is trying to make up for sending him to Hell."

"Exactly. Would it be wrong to let the Devil have this moment of happiness on Earth or Heaven or Hell?" Linda asked before giving Amenadiel a confused look. "Amenadiel? What is it?"

"We may have a problem," Amenadiel said. "Mom is trying to get us all back into Heaven but Lailah will stay here on Earth to be away from Michael. So now it comes down to who do I want to see happy. Lucifer or our mother."

"What do you think your mother would do if she found out?"

"Well if Lailah is the reason she can't her son into Heaven...I think you guess where she might go from there." Amenadiel explained.

"Do you think your mother would hurt her?" Linda asked, a little shocked.

"I wouldn't be surprised at anything she does. That being said, Lucifer has a lot of hate and anger in him. It would be nice to seem him happy again. Father is letting him stay on Earth," Amenadiel said, more to himself before looking at Lailah. "I suggest we forget this conversation ever happened and let Father's plan take seed. Lucifer deserves this and I won't stand in my brother's way. That being said, I won't stop any nudging in their general direction. We just need to be sure my mother never finds out."

Linda nodded as she ripped the pages from her notebook and handed them to Amenadiel. "Then I suggest we get rid of the evidence," she said as she smiled at him.

"Consider it done."


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Dance with the Devil

Lucifer waited patiently outside of Lailah's house. He hadn't expected her to agree after the day she had revealing her past but she sounded happy to join him. True to himself, he put on one of his finest designer suits and had grabbed a bouquet of flowers on his way over to her. He had planned the perfect night. He was good at that, after all. He could only hope he didn't screw it up. He had reached out to the Detective and her ex for dating advice seeing as dating wasn't exactly in his repertoire. And after some heckling from Detective Douche, Chloe gave him a few good ideas on how to proceed with the night.

When Lailah opened the door, he struggle to keep his composure. She was stunning. Her long black hair was down in beautiful waves. She wore a beautiful tight white dress that flared out at her waist down to her knees. Her make-up was minimal, to Lucifer, she didn't need it. She was a natural. Closing and locking the door behind her, she walked up to him and smiled. "You ready to go?" she asked, shaking him from his thoughts.

Lucifer quickly caught himself and smiled. "Absolutely," he said as he walked to her his car. "You look stunning."

"Thank you. You look very dashing yourself," she said as she placed a gentle hand on his chest, feeling the soft fabric. Lucifer couldn't help but smile as he placed his hand over hers before opening the door to his car and helping her in. Before joining her and taking off into the night. Lucifer kept his eyes on the road as they drove around the city. Lailah looked out around their surroundings. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?" he asked with a smile.

"Hmm, is that a trick question?" she asked with a soft laugh.

"Not today," he said as he matched her laugh.

"Then yes, I trust you," she said as they drove up into a well lit park that overlooked the city. Lucifer parked and helped her out of his car. There he walked her over to a quiet area where a table and chairs had been set up. Candles were lit around them and a radio played soft music. At each seat, a hot meal waited for them. "Lucifer….this...is amazing."

Lucifer's smile grew wider as he escorted her over to her seat and sat her down. "I thought we'd do a little Italian tonight," he said as he took the seat opposite of her.

"This is wonderful and the view is breathtaking. Thank you," she said as Lucifer poured her some wine. "How did you find this place?"

"I asked some friends for a little advice," he said as she handed out salad to both of them. As the two started into their food, Lucifer turned back to Lailah. "So how was your day?"

Lailah nearly choked on her food, trying not to laugh. "Seriously?" she said as they both laugh. "My evening is going wonderful. You had to leave fairly quickly today. Someone needing to be punished?"

"Possibly multiple someones. The poor fool was trampled to death," he explained as they moved on from the salad to the main course.

"Trampled? Are you serious?" she asked a little surprised.

"Unfortunately I am. Poor bugger looked liked the floor at a dance studio," Lucifer said as they continued on with their meal. "Lailah, can I ask you something?

Lailah looked up from her meal and nodded. "Of course, Lucifer," she said softly.

Lucifer looked uncomfortable as he sat there trying to figure out the words he wanted to say before looking her in the eyes. "Has Michael ruined everything for you?" he asked giving her an unsure look.

At hearing Michael's name, Lailah tensed up. She gave Lucifer a curious look, unsure of what he was really talking about. She heard soft piano music playing around them. Clearly, he had friends there to assist him with this date. She could see that he was uncomfortable asking her that question and that's when it hit her. What he was really asking her. Listening to the music, she stood and walked beside him, her hand extended to him. "Come dance with me," she said as she smiled at him.

Lucifer watched her carefully before taking her hand and pulling her into his arms. He held her tightly as they danced under the moon, stars and lights of the city. Lailah just smiled up at him before resting her head over his heart and her arms tight around him. She knew he had cut off his wings but she still had hers. With little effort, the two of them lifted off the ground. Lailah's wings gracefully flew them into the sky, almost bringing them to the sky.

Lucifer would never admit it but he missed feeling the wind on his face. The feeling of being in the air. Of flying all over his Father's creation. Flying was both freedom and shackles to him. But in her arms, flying with her in the night sky, all he felt was peace. He looked down at Lailah as they flew around, he took a free hand and brushed it down the side of her face. "Show off," he said softly as he gazed deep in her eyes.

Lailah chuckled softly. "Don't be a jealous little devil," she joked before bringing them back down to their little spot. Even after they landed, they didn't separate. They continued to slowly dance as they held each other. After a moment of silence, Lailah looked up at Lucifer, placing his hand on his chin. "Michael will always be my boogeyman. I will always be afraid and be cautious of everything around me because of him. He ruined a lot of things for me."

Lailah watched as Lucifer's face fell. Those were not the words he wanted to hear. His head hung a little and Lailah rested her forehead against his. "Lucifer, look at me," she whispered softly. Lucifer lifted his head but only just a bit so that he could see her eyes. She rolled her eyes as she lifted his head a bit further before leaning up and placing her lips on his.

Lucifer was shocked for maybe a nano second before he pulled her closer, kissing her back. The kiss started soft and gentle, not wanting to push her. Lucifer had kissed many many women, but when his lips touched hers, it was like Heaven and Hell disappeared and all that was left was warmth and peace. They were soft and tentative, unsure if they were doing the right thing but Lucifer dared to not push her. When she lifted her hands around his neck to pull him in deeper, he took this as a sign for him to take control.

Lucifer held her tightly around her waist as he took his one hand to cup her face. His tongue gently teased at her bottom lip, begging her to let him in. To let him care for her. There was a moment of hesitation on her part before her lips parted and he entered. Their tongues beginning a slow tango, with her inexperience and him wanting to teach her. Together, the two battled for dominance before finally separating.

Catching her breath, she looked deep into his dark eyes, her lips parted, almost teasing and begging him for more. She slid her hand down from his behind his neck and resting it on his chest. "I am not afraid of you, Lucifer. I trust you. I want to be around you...with you," she confessed softly.

Lucifer wrapped a hand around hers as it rested on his chest. He wasn't sure he had heard her right as he watched her expression. And it was there, in her beautiful eyes. She did want him but not like every woman on Earth did. She wanted him. The devil. The Fallen. Lucifer Morningstar. The only one who truly wanted him. "Lailah...will you dance with the Devil?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Every single time, for as long as you'll want me," she said as he kissed her again but there was more passion behind it. Like an excited child, finally finding something that would truly mean the world to them. He picked her up and swung her around. Lailah giggled as she broke off the kiss and held onto Lucifer. And for the first time in a very long time, Lucifer laughed. Genuinely laughed.

The surrounding music changed as the tempo sped up. Lailah looked around and laughed. "Who do you have hiding around here with the tunes?" she asked as she looked around the dark.

"Mazikeen. She's trying to get back in my good graces. She's probably dying in the trees. This music isn't her style. Kind of ironic torturing the torturer," Lucifer said as he began dancing around to the speed of the temp.

Lailah followed in step with Lucifer as she laughed and shook her head. Even she felt a little bad about the devil playing cupid. "Lucifer, let her go. I think she has suffered enough."

Lucifer didn't even get a chance to send her off, as the sound of a car door slammed, the engine roared the the wheels spun off as the flew out of the parking lot. "She didn't need me to tell her anything," he laughed before continuing to dance with the angel in his arms. The two dance through a few songs before sitting down for dessert. When the meal was done, the two cleaned up their little area and Lucifer drove Lailah home. The whole ride to her home, Lucifer held her hand, entertwined with his. Lailah hummed along to the song on the radio, sitting in peace with the Devil.

When they arrived at her home, Lucifer walked her to her door. Lailah unlocked the door and turned back to Lucifer. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course. I'll call you when you I'm done with the Detective," he said as he pulled her into his arms, just to enjoy holding her.

"I look forward to it," she said as she winked at him before giving him a soft kiss on his lips and making her way into her home. "Goodnight, Lucifer."

"Goodnight, Lailah," Lucifer said before heading back to Lux, a permanent smile stuck to him.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Divine Intervention

Several months had passed since Lucifer and Lailah began seeing each other. The two spent any and all free time together, enjoying the simplicity that came with being a couple who care deeply for each other. Their friends had noticed the change in their demeanors, that they seemed happier than ever. On top of their growing relationship, Lailah had developed girlfriends with Chloe, Ella, Linda, and Maze. When Lucifer was busy being a flashy club owner, the five of them would hit the scene, having more fun than they should. Eventually ending up at Lux, more or not thoroughly drunk and giggling like school girls. This always gave Lucifer a good laugh as he watched them be ridiculous as the danced around the club.

Towards the end of the evening, Lucifer would sneak up and steal Lailah from her girl squad, taking her for a dance or two before putting her to bed for the night and curling up beside her. All while they enjoy their blissful relationship, Lucifer still had a bit of a shadow to deal with. He had done his best to keep his mother from showing up while Lailah was around. He wanted to keep her safe and his mother wasn't someone she was safe around.

Lucifer walked out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist as he went toward his bar, getting his first drink of the day and to check his phone. Lailah had only just left before his shower and he wanted to make sure she got to work on time. As he turned the corner, he nearly jumped out of his towel as he saw his mother and brother sitting in his living room. "What the bloody hell are you two doing here? Or better question can't you knock?" he said as he tightened his towel and worked his way to his bar. "Clearly, I need to change my locks."

Lucifer's mother got up from the sofa and walked over to embrace her son. "Sorry we didn't call ahead, Son, but I figured you'd just continue to ignore my calls anyway," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Lucifer quickly backed away from his mother as he gave her an annoyed look. "Mum...please," he said as he made a beeline for his closet. "What are you two doing here?"

"Lucifer, we need your help. We all need to go home and we can't do that without you, Son. You are the Lightbringer. The one that can take us home," his mother recited again, trying to tempt him into storming the gates of Heaven. However, he no longer had any need to go back to Heaven. He had Lailah.

Lucifer made quick work of getting dressed, not feeling the need to be unclothed in front of his mother and made his way back out into the living room. He continued to give his mother an annoyed look and his brother an exhausted look. "Mum, I have no interest in going back home. My home is here. I am happy here!" he bit out, annoyed.

"What is so great about humans? What is it about them that draws you here?" she asked, annoyed at not getting her way with her son.

"For one, they're not self-righteous like everyone back home. I am free here and guess what, mother, I like that," he said as he faced off against her.

"Just like your father, such an interest in these weak pathetic skin sacks," she mumbled as she turned from her son and began to rant aloud. "What? Is it that Detective that keeps your interest? Or your doctor friend?"

"Mom, please," Amenadiel started before his mother turned back to his brother.

"It's Lailah, isn't it? She refuses to go back home. So you won't go back home. What is your interest in a low level angel like her? She's not worth anything to us," she said without a care.

Anger instantly filled Lucifer as his eyes glowed a dangerous red. "Don't you dare talk about her. Don't say another word about her, mother. I'm warning you!" he said as he glared hard at her.

The Goddess gave Lucifer an incredulous look as she crossed her arms. "And what are you going to do about it?" she asked even as he had no answer. "I did not raise my children to speak to me like that."

"Stay away from her, mum! You have done enough damage to her," he said as he finished getting ready to leave. He was done with his family.

"Luci, please. Be reasonable," Amenadiel said as he approached his brother.

"No. I don't have to be reasonable. I will not be bullied into mother's wishes. I have found my place. I am happy where I am and nothing either of you say or do will change that," he said as he gave them a hard look before getting into his elevator. "See yourselves out!"

The Goddess watched as her son left, anger clear in his eyes with annoyance clear in hers. After a moment, she walked over to her other son and rested a hand on his shoulder. "He always was so stubborn," she said as she took a seat on his couch. "There has to be a way to get him to see reason."

"Mom, why can't we just let him be. He seems genuinely happy. Is it wrong to let him enjoy his time here?" Amenadiel ask as he sat next to her. "I mean, we can't push him much further. Especially with what happened with Uriel. We've lost him and if you are not careful, you could lose him too."

"We need him, Son! He is the key to getting back home. Our whole family needs to be home," she said as she looked out over the city. "And Lailah. What hold does she have over him?"

"They make each other happy," Amenadiel said as he looked at his mother. "Is that wrong?"

"You know Lucifer, Amenadiel. He's about passion, free will, excitement, enjoying the pleasure of the cosmos and yet he is interested in her? A lower level angel who had one job in heaven and is very dull if you ask me," she said as more of an afterthought.

"Perhaps they love each other," Amenadiel said before realizing what he said. He watched as his mother went wide before they frowned and it was then that he knew that she was plotting something.

"Love. What is there to love about Lailah?" she scoffed before quickly grabbing her purse and heading for the elevator.

"Mom? Where are you going?" Amenadiel asked as he hurried after her, only to be stopped by her.

"I have somewhere to be. I'll see you later," she said as the elevator doors shut.

Lailah walked out of the NICU ward after checking up on her most recent delivery. The poor child was born to a woman who couldn't fight her addictions and her very premature son needed all the help he could get. Lailah hated those cases. She did the best of her ability to insure a safe delivery of the child, a part of her not caring if the mother survived. Only the part that hated the human for not caring enough about the innocent soul that was now suffering and struggling just to survive.

She heard her phone rang and couldn't help the sad smile that came over her face as she answered the phone. "Just the devil I wanted to talk to," she said softly as he leaned up against the wall.

"You sound sad, love. What's wrong?" Lucifer asked, hearing the tone of her voice.

"I struggle with some deliveries. We had a mother come in in premature labor. Her son is heavily addicted to narcotics. He is only 2 lbs. He could barely breathe. It kills me to see them so vulnerable and it's their own mothers who are to blame for their conditions," she said softly.

"Will the child survive?" he asked, his tone soft and gentle.

"If we're lucky and he can handle the withdraw. Police and child services will be coming to charge the mother and to take custody of the baby. They're looking for the father now. I'll be heading to my office to fill out the official report to end this woman's motherhood before it even began. Today, I feel like the devil," she said softly.

"You are punishing a woman who harm a vulnerable innocent. I wouldn't call you a devil. You are just protecting the one that needs it the most," Lucifer explained trying to comfort her.

"Dr. Coventry?" a voice said beside her.

Lailah looked up to the see the head of the hospital's legal team smiling at her. "Hang on, Lucifer," she said as she turned towards him. "Hey Howard, what's going on?"

"There is a lawyer in the conference room that needs to speak to you," he explained.

"Am I being sued? I didn't receive anything," she asked.

"No. Not at all. She has a case and needed to speak to our best obstetrician to explain some medical terminology and anything else she needs. I nominated you seeing as you're the only doctor I've never needed to defend," he said with a chuckle.

"What an honor...I have a few minutes to spare. I can help her out," she said before heading towards the conference room. "Lucifer, I'm gonna have to call you back. This shouldn't take long."

"Enjoy your conversation. I'll pick you up after your shift," he said before saying his goodbyes.

Lailah placed her phone in her pocket as she opened the door to see the Goddess of Creation standing in the conference room. "What the hell do you want?" she bit out.

"Lailah, good to see you. I just need a few minutes of your time," she said as she gave her a sweet smile. "I promise that I come in peace. I just want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to say. I don't want anything to do with you!" Lailah shouted as she turned to leave.

The Goddess quickly grabbed Lailah's arm and forced her to look at her. "Then I'll be quick. End things with Lucifer," she said as she gave her a hard look.

"Seriously? You have no right to order me to do anything," Lailah said as she actually laughed in the Goddess' face but even as she laughed, her anxiety and anger grew within her.

The Goddess glared darkly at Lailah as she got in her face. "You're a very annoying angel. Throwing yourself at my sons. You teased Michael and then rejected him in front of his father, getting him in trouble. Now you've chased after my Lucifer. Stirring more trouble in my family? You think Michael will simply let you be with his little brother? Do you think Lucifer would turn against his brother? Turn against me? He killed Uriel to protect me."

Lailah's laughter died from her eyes as they turned dark and full of hatred. "Do you even know your son? Do you even know anything else past your own self-righteous entitlement? Michael is a monster like you. Lucifer…Lucifer is the most amazing and genuine being I have ever met! I trust him completely. I...I love him," she confessed as she realized the words that came out of her mouth. Even the Goddess couldn't hide her surprise but Lailah wasn't going to give her a chance to interrupt. "And I will never do a damn thing to hurt him. If he wants me gone than that is one thing. But I will not be the one to walk away. You and your family have hurt him enough. He deserves better than you and everyone else in the Silver City."

The Goddess glared darkly as she slowly approached the angel, like a predator, prepared to rip apart her prey. With lightning speed, her hand clamped around Lailah's neck, holding it tight enough to make her gasp for air. Lailah's wing sprung forward, to protect her. "You'll regret making an enemy of me, little angel. I am the Goddess of Creation. God's Wife. Mother to Lucifer and of all. If you will not do as I order, Lucifer will. I will have him end this farce of a relationship before the day is done. And if I ever see you again, after this, I will rip your pretty little wings from your back and sending you down to Hell," she threatened.

Lailah slapped the Goddess, forcing her to lose her grip. "Go. To. Hell. Goddess of All," she said before retracting her wings and walking out of the room. Tears stung at her eyes as she made quick work to her office, slamming the door behind her. Her body shook from anger and fear and anxiety. She had gone toe to toe with the Goddess of Creation and knew nothing good come from that. As she placed her head in her hands, she heard a faint voice.

"Lailah. Lailah," the voice said. Lailah put her hand in her pocket and cursed. Placing the phone to her ear, she paused. "It's alright. I will take care of this. Of her. Please do not worry. I love you too."


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Tribal Night

Lucifer hung up the phone with Lailah, his eyes glowing a deep dark red as his anger grew for his mother. His true face was out. His fist clenched tightly together. His body shaking. Lucifer remembered the last time he felt this rage. This anger. It was when his father had casted him down to Hell. Now it was at his mother and her betrayal of him. The elevator dinged, the doors swinging open. Lucifer expected to see his mother to once again set an unwelcome foot into his home. How he wanted it to be her. He wanted to unleash all his fury on her. But to his disappointment, it was Maze...and Amenadiel.

The two beings stared at the enraged devil. Amenadiel placed his hands out, to do his best to calm his brother. Maze...started to arm herself. "Who are we punishing tonight?" she asked as she spun her favorite daggers around her fingers.

"Maze, that's not helping. Luci, you need to calm down. Tell us what happened," Amenadiel asked his brother as he slowly approached him.

"Were you in on it?" Lucifer asked as he turned his red eyes towards his brother.

"In on what?" Amenadiel asked as he stopped moving closer to his brother.

"WERE YOU IN ON HER PLAN?!" Lucifer snapped at his brother.

Amenadiel looked at his brother for a moment. His eyes confused before knowing showed in them. Looking deeper into his brother's red eyes, he saw them. Tears graced his lower lid as raged built within him. Putting his hands down, he went to his brother and pulled him into his arms. "What happened? What did she do?"

Lucifer struggled at first against the embrace of his brother before giving into his arms, whispering the conversation he had overheard between their mother and his Lailah. Maze watched the two celestial beings. She had heard Lucifer mention his mother over and over. Talking about what she had said to Lailah. Lailah had become a great member of their girl pack. Their tribe. Messing with her would not be allowed in Maze's book. Placing her daggers safely on her, she turned and took the elevator out of Lucifer's penthouse. As she arrived in Lux, she pulled out her phone and conference called her girls.

"Maze, what's going on?" Dr. Linda asked.

"Yeah, Maze, not like you to call us all in," Chloe said

"We need a girls night. NOW!" Maze barked.

"YEAH! Girls night! Good times!" Ella shouted through Chloe's phone.

"What's going on?" Dr. Linda asked again. Maze went into details of what she had overheard from Lucifer about his mother and Lailah and just how bad his reaction was. "Oh, poor Lailah. She's so kind. And she has done wonders with Lucifer. She must be in a lot of pain."

"Maze, what can we do to help?" Ella asked.

Maze smiled against her phone as she began to tell her only friends her plan to help Lailah and even help out the poor clueless devil. When she finalized the plan with the rest of the group and everyone knew their assignment, she and Linda made quick work getting to the hospital. Linda walked over to the elevators to try and get one to stop on the main floor, meanwhile, Maze dropped a little note off with the ladies at reception. Certain that they knew what to do, she quickly ran over to Linda to take the elevator up to the maternity ward and their timing was perfect. Lailah was in the process of locking her office door, as the two women came up beside her.

Lailah looked between the two of them and she could easily sense the mischief that they were giving off. "What are you two doing here?" she asked as she finished locking her door and started to move away. "Did Lucifer send you?"

"Nope! This is a Tribal emergency. You need a girls night, ASAP. So we are kidnapping you," Maze said with a big grin on her face and her arms guiding Lailah out of the hospital and into their waiting car.

"But Lucifer is supposed to pick me up," she protested.

"We left a note. He won't mind," Linda said as she got into the driver's side and took up towards Chloe's house.

It had taken Amenadiel a good amount of time to calm Lucifer down after he had explained what he had overheard his mother say to Lailah. And it took all the strength that Amenadiel had to not going after his mother with Azrael's blade. Lucifer honestly was surprised that HE was surprised by his mother. He knew well enough just how selfish his parents were but still he couldn't believe that she did what she did to his Lailah. The drive to the hospital helped to calm him and clear his head. And at this moment, all he wanted to do was see her face. To hold her and keep her safe from all that would tear them apart. As the sliding doors slid open, he made quick work getting through the humans to the elevator. As he waited for one to arrive, he noticed subtle movement in the corner of his eye.

Over a reception, an elderly woman that Lucifer had sweet talked in the early days of his visits was trying to get his attention. Not wanting to see rude, he walked over to her, his normal charming smile in place. "Darla, how are you darling? James better?" he asked.

"Oh his surgery went well. It'll be awhile until he is back on his feet but he's doing great," she said as she flushed a little. Lucifer's charm...never failed...sorta. She quickly scrambled through the papers on her desk before pulling out a note. "A woman asked me to give this to you before she left with Dr. Coventry."

Lucifer looked at the note that Darla had handed to him before making his way out of the hospital and to his car. Opening the note, he knew exactly who had left it:

 _Lucifer,_

 _The Tribe took Lailah. She needs us tonight and you need to handle that bitch of a mother of yours. You cannot let her get away with this and you know it. Today was just a warning, what do you think she is capable of tomorrow? The Goddess of Creation well never stop until she gets what she want. We'll keep her safe._

 _Maze_

Lucifer read the note a couple more times before taking off out of the hospital parking lot and heading towards the Detective's house where he knows they have gathered. Picking up his phone, he called Lailah.

"Dr. Coventry's phone," Maze said as she shushed the laughing behind her.

"What the hell are you playing at, Maze?" Lucifer growled.

"I could ask the same thing of you, Lucifer. Are you seriously going to let your mother get away with this?" she snapped back. Lucifer was quiet on the other end of the phone and Maze could hear his mind going a mile a minute. "Look, we are just giving our girl our support and you a chance to deal with your mother. We will drop her off at Lux later tonight. Figure out where you want to go with Lailah and with your mother before your life goes to hell."

With that Maze hung up the phone, leaving Lucifer stopping his car in front of Maze and Chloe's house. Hanging up his phone, he walked over to a window that looked into the living room. All five of them sat in a circle, a wine glass in each hand, minus Maze with her glass of scotch. His eyes focused on his Lailah. She had her knees close to her chest, arm wrapped around them. Her expression a mix of pain and sadness. Every now and then she would look down at her phone and her expression would turn to disappointment. She was looking for a message from him.

Lucifer watched them for a moment more before he knew what he had to do. Walking back to his car, he sent a quick text to Lailah then another to his brother. Once his messages were sent, he took off towards Lux, his plan already forming in his mind. His mother had been so determined to get her family home to the Silver City, well he was going to give her exactly what she wanted. He would send her back home and slam those beautiful gates on her ass and walk back home. But not before he something else to 'punish' his mother and his brother. Lucifer walked into Lux and straight to his penthouse, phone to his ear, calling the one celestial being who could help him...Amenadiel.

Lailah rolled her eyes at Maze as she did her best Lucifer impression with their phone call. She had forced Linda and Maze to explain why they had kidnapped her. As much as she wanted to be with Lucifer, she was really grateful for her friends. After she had gotten off the phone with Lucifer, waves of anger, fear, and anxiety overcame her. The Goddess had made one very valid point among her demands. How long would Michael sit idly by while she forms a relationship with his younger brother?

Their little tribe had been made aware of the true supernatural around them. And with a slight adjustment period, the humans at least, came to accept Lucifer and adore Lailah. Linda had been instrumental in helping Ella and Chloe join the Lucifer bandwagon especially after they saw his face. And he had everyone in his corner when he freaked out over his beautiful white wings returned. He nearly had a heart attack after coming out of the shower and they had sprouted. He freaked out and Lailah couldn't stop laughing. In their small time together, Lailah, Lucifer and Amenadiel had formed a close family to the humans around them.

"Another glass of wine, Lailah?" Linda asked as Trixie came into the living room all dressed up.

"Sure. Thanks Linda," she said as she smiled at Trixie. "You look gorgeous, Trixie. You're dad is gonna be blown out of the water."

"Thanks Lailah. Mommy, can you help me with my hair please?" she asked.

"Sure, Monkey," she said as she sat Trixie down in her lap and started to style her hair. As soon as Chloe was done with Trixie's hair, Dan showed up and gave Trixie a slice of chocolate cake and small bouquet of flowers before whisking her out the door for their daddy/daughter date. Chloe and Dan had gotten into a good place and have worked hard to rebuild their relationship. And Trixie couldn't be happier.

Once the wine/scotch had been poured and the only minor was off dancing, Maze turned to Lailah. "So what exactly happened with the goddess?" she asked in Maze's usual bluntness.

"Really Maze?" Chloe said before looking at Lailah. "Lailah, you don't-"

"I let my guard down. It was so stupid. The Goddess...she always gets what she wants. The Father of All used to bend over backwards for her. And 'her' children were, in her mind, perfect. The rest of the angels...and humans. We were a nuisance to her and she made sure we knew it. It seems that her time in Hell has not changed her outlook but possibly made it worse," Lailah explained.

"Sounds like a peach," Ella murmured.

Lailah snorted softly but nodded. "Most angels made it their mission to never be alone with her, let's just put it that way. Today, she conned hospital personnel into allowing her into a private room and manipulating me into meeting with her. It's clear that she has plans and I am in her way. She wants me to leave Lucifer. But I can't and I won't," she said as she looked down at her hands. "I love him. I have never loved anyone before. I mean I love my purpose. I love bringing new life into the world. To see an infant take its first breath into the future. Knowing I had just the smallest part in their story. I love it. But with Lucifer. That feeling is intensified. I look forward to when I see him. To be in his arms. Listen to his words. To be there when his is happy, angry, sad, or when he's the Devil. And with each day that feeling grows more and more."

"That's beautiful," Ella said as she gave Lailah a smile.

"Lucifer is so lucky to have you," Chloe agreed.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Linda said as she soluted her with her glass of wine.

"Barf," Maze said drawing an eye roll from everyone in the room before everyone laughed.

Lucifer sipped at his drink as he sat in the dark of his penthouse. Amenadiel would arrive soon to talk about their mother. Lucifer had a plan for his mother and for Lailah. His temper had returned as he sat in the dark, replaying his mother's words in his head. He also replayed Lailah's words. She loved him and she would never leave him. Hearing her say those words had filled him with warmth that he never thought he would ever feel. He knew that he loved her. That he never wanted her be away from him. And he would make sure that never happened.

The elevator dinged, it's doors opening to reveal Amenadiel. "Hey Luci. Have you calmed down?" he said as he walked over and sat across from Lucifer. Seeing the cold calculating eyes of his brother, he raised his hands slightly. "Clearly not. Look, Lucifer, I didn't-"

"Oh, I know you're innocent, brother," Lucifer interrupted as he lifted a small bag and laid it on the table for his brother. "But Mum isn't. Michael isn't. And I think that this might be the one time I will enjoy dad giving me the gift of punishment. But I asked you here, dear brother, because I need your help."

Amenadiel look at the bag then quickly back to Lucifer. Unsure he had heard his brother correctly. "Luci, this is our mom and brother. You cannot possibly think to do them harm," he said before lifting the bag, he looked in, his eyes going wide. "Lucifer. Is this what I think it is? How is this going to punish mom and Michael?"

Lucifer took the bag back, placing it in safe keeping. "That is just to rub salt into their wounds. No. What I have planned for mum and Michael is just what they deserve. I think it's time for Mum to go back to the very place dad put her but what I have in mind for her loop, will be will be the greatest masterpiece I could even imagine. As for Michael, he is stuck in the Silver City. Sadly, I can't access him. So all I can really do….is make sure he sees EVERYTHING," Lucifer said as his eyes glowed a dark red. "I'll take it all away from them. They will never hurt Lailah or anyone else ever again."

"What do you need me to do, brother?" Amenadiel asked.

Lucifer smiled as he placed a black notebook in front of him. "How long do you think this will take you?"

Lailah laughed as she shook the empty bottle of wine. "Who finished this one?!" she laughed.

"Chloe!" Linda and Ella said at the same time. Their faces bright red.

"You guys!" Chloe whined as she fell into her seat.

Maze stood up, a little wobbly as he picked a card from the box. "Alright bitches, it's my turn," she said as she read the card over...a few times. "Ugh, ok. I need to get away because_."

"Oh, I have a perfect one!" Chloe said as she slapped a card down. "Maze, help a girl out."

"Hold on, Decker, I might have you beat here," Ella said as she slapped hers on top of Chloe's card.

"Excuse me, but I think I know my best friend and she will pick mine!" Linda said adding hers.

Lailah rolled her eyes at her friends but quietly added hers to the pile. Maze shuffled the pile before lifting them up and reading them. As she read each card, she chuckled softly to herself. "Alright, first up we have 'I need to get away because I'm late for the orgy'. Next we have 'I need to get away because they found my hidden sex warehouse and now the villagers are pillaging.' Next is 'I need to get away because I need a spanking.' Last we have 'I need to get away because I'm on the highway to hell.' Damn, these are good. I think the winner is...HIGHWAY TO HELL!" Maze said lifting the card in the air.

Lailah stood up and claimed her card. "I won!" she said as the others groaned. A slow clap was heard behind them as they turned and saw a smiling Lucifer.

"Sorry to intrude but it is getting quite late, ladies and I've come to claim the angel," he said as he walked over to them.

"Oh Lucifer, you're being a buzz kill," Ella said as she went to attempt to shuffle the cards but ended up sending them around the room. "Oh damn it."

Lailah went to help the girls clean up but Maze pushed her towards Lucifer. "Go home. We've got clean up," she said as she went to the kitchen for a trash can.

"You sure? I'm perfectly sober. I can help," she said as she watched the humans stumble around.

"Rub it in, stupid celestial beings," Linda hiccuped as she looked into her empty glass. "I need another."

"No Linda, I'm cutting you off," Maze said as she took her friend's glass.

Lailah rolled her eyes as she gathered her things and made her way over to Lucifer. Lucifer kissed her softly before wrapping an arm around her. She smiled up at him and started to head towards the door before he stopped and turned back to the ladie. "Sorry, quick question, who placed the sex warehouse card?" he asked, amusement in his eyes.

"That was me," Linda volunteered.

"Why Doctor! I'm impressed. Seems I'm rubbing off on you," he said as she threw a pillow at him, shouting for him to get out. Lucifer gently tossed the pillow back and laughed as the two celestial beings walked out of the house.

Almost in an instant, the whole room seemed to sober up as they looked at the closed door. "Do you think they will be ok?" Chloe asked as she picked up plates and glasses.

"We will see. The best we can do is be there for them," Linda said.

"We just need to have faith that the big guy will intervene to keep them safe," Ella said as she held her cross.

"We've got their backs," Maze said before turning back to the mess at hand. "Goddess beware."

Lucifer helped Lailah into his car before joining her, taking off into the night. He had showered and changed before heading over to the Detective's house, needing to be with the one person he wanted most in the world. As they drove, he held her hand tightly in hers, afraid to let it go. He detoured away from both Lux and Lailah's home, taking them to where they had their first date.

"Lucifer?" Lailah asked as they pulled up to the area that overlooked the city. Lucifer got out of the car and helped her out. Together the two walked over to a bunch, taking a seat next to each other, his arm around her shoulder. For a moment, the two sat in silence, watching the city below. When Lailah heard the church bells chime, indicating it was officially midnight, she turned towards Lucifer, forcing him to look at her. Brushing back a bit of his hair. She whispered softly to him. "Lucifer?"

"In all my many years, I was selfish and self-centered. I didn't care about anyone else. I didn't love anyone. I had so much anger and hate towards my father and the Silver City, the I led a rebellion against it. But the day you came into my life, changed the world. I suddenly find myself caring less about me and my wants and more about you. The angel that has stolen my heart. Today you were hurt and I wasn't there to save you. To keep you safe. It could be a thousand years and I'll still be begging you for forgiveness," he said as he took her hands in his.

"Lucifer, this wasn't your fault. Please don't-" she began but was silenced by a gentle kiss.

Lucifer held her in that kiss. Telling her that to him, she was his world, his heart, his only reason to stay on Earth. That without her, he was nothing and would never be anything. Pulling away, he got in front of her and in his Prada suit, dropped to one knee. "I love you, Lailah. I have never truly loved another being in all my life but you. I love you. You have brought heaven to my hell and I don't ever want to go back. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you spend it with me? Will you marry me, Lailah Coventry?"


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Husband and Wife

Lailah couldn't hold back her shock as Lucifer pulled a small box from his jacket pocket. Opening it, the velvet lined box held a beautiful ring. Lucifer had kept the ring simple. He knew that big and flashy wasn't her style. A bright red ruby was surrounded by a halo of diamonds. The symbolism wasn't lost on Lailah. Though he protected her, she saved him, kept his heart and soul safe. Lailah picked up the ring and held it for a minute. She admired the piece before handing it to Lucifer. "Put it on for me?" she asked with a large smile.

Lucifer couldn't hold back his own grin as he took the ring from Lailah and slid it on her finger. "Is that a yes?" he asked hopeful.

Lailah looked at her hand, analyzing it for a few seconds before giving Lucifer a straight face. "No," she said definitively. Lailah watched at how quickly Lucifer's face fell, but she couldn't keep her straight look for long as she smiled widely at him, taking his face in her hands. "Silly Devil, of course it's a yes."

Lucifer laughed with relief as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against her. "Well played, my love," he whispered before wrapping his large white wings around her, encasing her within his protection, kissing her again.

The two sat in each other's arms before leaving to return to Lux. The entire drive to Lux, Lucifer kept Lailah's hand in his, his fingers gently grazing over the ring that she had accepted. Lux was closing down for the night, Last call had been made and the patrons were slowly making their way out of the club and into the L.A. night air. For Lucifer, his night had just begun. Lailah and Lucifer made their way up towards his penthouse, where they could finally talk in the safety of his home. Walking into his home, he found a note on his bar. All it said was I am ready when you are. Lucifer knew it was from his brother. Crumpling the note, he slid it into his jacket pocket. Turning towards his bride-to- be, he found her on the balcony, looking over the city.

Lucifer walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face in the long black locks that fell down her back. She was warm and soft. She smelled like the wind, intoxicating him. Lailah placed her hands on his, gripping them tightly. He could feel the tension in her shoulders, tight and afraid. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"Something your mother said to me has me scared," she whispered.

"Don't listen to a word she says. I will deal with her. She only said those things to hurt you," he said as he turned her to look at him. He wanted to convey just how much she meant to him and how true his words were.

"No, I know that but there is one thing that she had right. How long do you think Michael will sit idly by in Heaven before he defies your father and comes for me?" she asked. "I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't already raising Hell in the Silver City as we speak."

"My brother can try it and I will gladly send him packing back to dad. He may have had the advantage in the Silver City, but here...this is my home with my wife. I will never let him touch you," he vowed.

Lailah smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Wife? Already?" she asked even as she smiled.

"Well you did say yes and in my book, that makes you as good as," he said as he pulled her close.

Lailah rolled her eyes as she kissed him before moving back into the penthouse. Lucifer watched her for a moment as she slowly removed her jacket, dropping it on the couch. She turned slowly and gave Lucifer a sultry look. "Are you going to join me?" she asked as she slowly worked her way towards his bedroom.

Lucifer looked at her before the lightbulb clicked in his head and he made his way towards her, stumbling over himself as he worked to remove his shirt. As he rounded the corner, he found Lailah laying on his bed, she only had on a black lace bra and a black lace thong. Her own beautiful white wings resting around her. Her long curly black hair was like a wild halo around her. Lucifer nearly fell to his knees as he looked down at her, the air rushing from his lungs. "Dear God," he said as his eyes looked over his fiance.

Lailah chuckled softly. "Well you did call me your wife. Isn't this what a wife is supposed to do with her husband?" she chuckled as she watched him as she caught him off guard.

Lucifer made quick work of his clothes, his own wings coming out to join the party. Crawling onto the bed, he loomed over her and smiled. Lailah wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his. "I love you," she whispered before Lucifer crashed his lips against hers. Lailah kissed Lucifer back, hard, desperate.

Lucifer groaned against her as his hands held her head. He knew angels were not allowed these feelings. They were reserved for the humans below them. They were allowed to feel love for God and his creations but nothing like that amongst themselves. They were to serve a purpose only. But now, she had them all. All the feelings that defined humanity. Love, lust, passion, fear, anxiety, anticipation...she had them all. And so did Lucifer.

To Lucifer, this was all new to him. He had had many sexual conquests but nothing like this. Tonight, they were both virgins, enjoying the love and passion of making love to the one that had their hearts. Lucifer moved his lips to down to the side of Lailah's neck. Kissing and nipping softly at the skin. Lailah's eyes flew open as she felt the tingles and electric shocks from Lucifer's lips. Her hands slid into his hair, grabbing deep into his black locks, letting out a gasp. Lucifer moaned deeply as she gripped his hair. He slid his hand down her back, efficiently unhooking her bra and removing it in one swift move.

Lucifer took a moment to admire Lailah as she lay beneath him. Her eyes wild. Her lips full and red, calling him to love them. Her skin was sun kissed, her subtle heavenly glow surrounding her, welcoming him. He had lost his glow a very long time ago. It was a feeling of peace, that everything would be alright, and here she was glowing for him. Lucifer kissed Lailah, conveying words he didn't know he had before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck to the center of her chest. With a firm but gentle hand, he cupped Lailah's brest. The moment they connected, electric current hit them both in their spines making them shudder. Lailah grasped Lucifer tightly, holding onto him as if to hold on to some semblance of control.

Lucifer struggled to draw breath. He had never felt anything of this intensity. Every touch, every kiss, every beat of their hearts was more than he had ever felt in his entire existence. The two celestial beings locked eyes. Neither sure of what was going on...and neither wanting it to stop. Shutting his brain off, he did the only thing that made sense to him...love her. He gently massage the cupped breast while his mouth sought the other. With a devilish skill that he had perfected over the years, he used his tongue to flick, swirl, tickle, and dance around her erect nipple.

Lailah bit down on her lower lip as she arched her chest towards Lucifer. She had one hand gripped in his hair the other gripping at the bed sheets, trying to anchor herself and gain some control. "Lucifer," she moaned as she wrapped her legs around him.

Lucifer nipped at her skin as he growled with approval, he could feel his control slowly slipping as he tasted each plump breasts that laid before him. She tasted amazing. He couldn't begin to describe the sweet taste that her skin had, but he couldn't get enough. He wanted more and she wanted to give it to him. Lucifer slid a free hand down her taut stomach, his fingers graze across the soft fabric that remained on her body. Hooking a finger under the elastic, he gently pulled the thong down her long legs, leaving her body completely naked and his for the taking. His mouth never stopped playing with the breast that he was enjoying, but his free hand had delved into the tight folds between her legs. Already she was soaked and desperate for him.

Lucifer's fingers found the sensitive nub hidden between those tight folds. The moment the tips of his fingers grazed over her nub, Lailah's whole body shuddered, her hips bucking against his hand. Her lips parted as she released a stuttered gasp. Lucifer smirked against her breast before pressing his thumb to her nub, moving it in a circular motion, slow at first before increasing the speed and pressure. He was rewarded with gasps that turned into deep moans as her legs scissored and fought for release. Lucifer didn't let up, instead he took the chance and inserted a finger into her slick folds.

Lailah nearly came against his hand. She never felt like this before. Angels never engaged in intimate acts. It was frowned upon and most were too busy with their purposes to form any kind of a relationship. To be honest, most angels didn't care for it. But now Lailah was fully understanding exactly why humans did this over and over again. She never wanted Lucifer to stop. Lucifer was relentless with his hands and his mouth. He had no trouble showing her his expertise. But he was holding back. He didn't want to overwhelm her but from her reactions, he knew he was doing it right.

Feeling her clench around him, he felt that warm gush of fluid as she came over his hand, screaming his name. Moving away from her chest he loomed above her, looking into her eyes. Her green eyes were electrified. Sparks jumping around them. Her breathing was erratic, coming out in shudders as her eyes locked with his. Lucifer cupped her face as he rested his forehead on hers and the rest of his body between her legs. He positioned himself at her entrance.

Lucifer waited. To see if she would change her mind. Lailah smiled up at him, leaning up to kiss him. Lucifer kissed her back as he slowly entered her. His father had been kind to him in certain aspects of his existence. Lailah tensed up as he entered her. It didn't hurt but it was something that she couldn't explain but it felt amazing. Lucifer pushed all of himself deep within her. Lucifer let out a deep groan after he was completely within her. She was soft and warm and tight. Lailah held onto Lucifer tightly. For a moment, the two were still, but then Lucifer flexed his hips back and forth, thrusting deep in and out of her. He was slow at first, enjoying himself. Enjoying the sounds she made. Every thrust, was deep and powerful. Every thrust drew a deep throated moan from Lailah, her fingers clenched deep on his shoulders.

Lucifer moved faster into Lailah. Lucifer lifted his torso above Lailah, using one arm to support himself, he slid his free hand down her abdomen, finding the nub between her folds. As he slammed himself into her, his thumb applied circular pressure to the nub. Almost instantly, Lailah's hips bucked off his bed, effectively making him go deeper than he had within her. Lailah screamed his and Lucifer groaned. Normally, he had substantial stamina but he wasn't sure he could survive their first time.

Lucifer kept a steady pace as he slid into her but his hand increased their speed. Lailah was panting, her body bucking hard against his hips. Moaning and calling for him. He felt her muscles clamped tightly around him. Lucifer moved both arms to support him as he slammed into her relentlessly. He moved as fast as he could, ramming deep into her. Lailah grabbed hold of his shaking arms to hold onto him. Her head was tilted back, mouth clenched as she cried out in pleasure. Lucifer wrapped his arms around Lailah, resting his head on her shoulder as his own cries of pleasure mixed with hers.

For a few minutes, the two rested in each others arms. Trying to regain some strength to move. Lucifer rolled to Lailah's side, pulling a sheet over them and placing her into his arms, kissing her cheek softly. "That was amazing," he said softly.

"I'm sure that was nothing new to you. Word gets around about how much free will you like to play with," Lailah chuckled.

"Remind me to smack Amenadiel," he said as he rubbed his face before getting serious. "Does that bother you?"

Lailah sat up on her elbows and rolled her eyes. "Lucifer, I'm very aware of your past. If I can't accept your past, then how can I accept our future?" she asked, giving him a soft smile.

Lucifer kissed her softly. "Thank you. I don't want anything to cost me you. I honestly wouldn't survive without you," he said softly.

Lailah rolled her eyes at him before resting her head on his shoulder. "You're fine, Lucifer. We are fine. Please don't worry," she said as she grabbed his left hand with hers. "How soon?"

Lucifer's eyes looked down at Lailah. "What?" he asked.

"How soon do you want to be married? I feel like that would be the only way to make you feel better," she said softly.

"I don't want to wait for you to be my wife," he agreed as he looked at his ring on her hand. "And if you're ready, I will have Amenadiel here in a heartbeat and we'll be married."

Lailah moved away from Lucifer gave him an amused look. "Seriously? First thing, neither one of us are dressed. I know you don't care about your brother seeing you naked but I would like to keep my body to myself...and maybe you on occasion. But when did Amenadiel get ordained in celestial marriages? Didn't even know that was a thing," she mused.

"On occasion? As my wife, occasion will be frequently," he said as he kissed and nibbled at her neck. Lailah giggled softly before pushing him away. "As for Amenadiel, I asked him to do it. He is and if you say so, we'll be married tonight."

"You know we can't do that," Lailah said as she sat up on the bed.

"Why not?" Lucifer asked with a slight pout.

"Because there will be a good chance we would be murdered by our friends for not letting them be involved. Maze alone would skin you alive," Lailah chuckled.

Lucifer sat up next to her, rewrapping his arm around her shoulders, entwining his fingers with hers. "You make a good point, seeing as I'll be their first target."

"So we give them two days. We let them know in the morning and in two days they can attend, bare witness, and have one Hell of a party," Lailah said as she smiled up at him.

Lucifer chuckled as he pulled her closer to him. "Now that is a plan I can get behind," he said as he pulled her closer, kissing her deeply, getting her ready for round two.

The next morning, Lailah left a sleeping Lucifer in his bed as she messaged her friends to meet for breakfast. She quickly made her way to a restaurant outside the L.A.P.D. where Ella, Chloe, Maze and Linda were already waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late. I overslept," she said as she took a seat next to Ella and Maze. Picking up a menu.

"Lucifer keep you busy?" Maze asked.

"Very funny but no. We just talked then went to bed. He's still sleeping," she said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"WOAH! Hold on!" Ella said as she grabbed Lailah's left hand. "What do we have here?"

"You noticed that, huh?" Lailah asked as her hand was passed around from person to person.

"You and Lucifer?" Linda asked, her excitement about to boil over.

"Last night," Lailah confirmed as Linda, Chloe and Ella squealed. Maze just rolled her eyes but she smiled at her friend. "And with that, we have two days before he and I are married."

"Woah! You can't plan a whole wedding in two days. So much goes into it," Chloe chided.

Lailah's phone rang but Maze stole it and answered for her. "Dr. Coventry is too busy explaining to us why you are only giving us two days to plan your wedding," Maze said as she placed the phone on speaker.

"Be thankful you got the two days, Maze. I wanted it done last night!" Lucifer countered.

"Lucifer, there is no need to rush into this. Weddings take months to plan, years sometime. Besides, I'm sure you want to give ample time for friends and family to attend," Linda explained.

"The only people we'd want there, already know," Lailah said as she looked at all of them.

"Exactly," Lucifer confirmed.

"So, we have two days to plan a small wedding. Think you guys can help me?" Lailah asked.

"Maze, hang up the phone. Lucifer is banned from seeing Lailah for two days as she will be too busy to deal with him," Chloe said.

"Wait…I didn't agree to-" Lucifer began before Maze hung up on him.

"I'll call Amenadiel and Dan to put a leash on the Devil," Maze said as she handed Lailah's phone to Chloe and pulled her own phone out to call in reinforcements.

"Now Lailah, let's get busy," Linda said with an evil look in her eyes.

 *****SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT*****

 **I would like to give my readers a special chance to contribute to the story. I am having another night where the characters will be playing _Cards Against Humanity_ I'm searching for phrases that answer black cards. If you would like to create and answer, PM by June 25th and I will give you a Black card. All answers need to be in by July 6th for the next chapter.**

 **I'm giving this a shot before I annoy my close friends for help. They all have...scary minds to say the least.**

 **Good luck!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

The Last Supper...Sorta

The rest of the day was spent in chaos. The girls had divided amongst themselves to accomplish their goals. Lailah was taken by Ella and Chloe. Their main goal was to get the dress and flowers. Linda and Maze had the bachelor and bachelorette parties to plan. They had reached out to Amenadiel who filled them in on what Lucifer had asked of him. Knowing what Lucifer had asked of Amenadiel gave both Maze and Linda ideas for a party to kick off a celestial marriage.

Chloe and Ella dragged Lailah from bridal shop to bridal shop. They had found numerous gorgeous white gowns, but none of them called Lailah. The three women stopped for a quick bite before finding a small bridal shop in downtown L.A. It was quiet and nowhere near as crowded with bridezillas. Lailah had to pull Ella away from a few battling brides. As they walked around the store, Ella continued to complain about the last store they were in. "Seriously! My hand was on the dress first!" she said as she browsed through the rack closer to her.

"Yes, but Ella, let me remind you that work for the LAPD and it wouldn't be a good idea for you to commit murder," Lailah mused.

"But we need to find the perfect dress for you. A little murder is worth it," Ella whined.

"That woman had two inch nails. She would have clawed you to pieces for that dress. It was better to let her have it," Chloe pointed out as she pulled a couple dresses and showed them to Lailah.

"Can I be honest? I really don't want an all white dress," Lailah said as she got confused looks from her friends.

"But you're an angel. Angels wear white," Ella whispered.

"Exactly and I had two outfits in Heaven. One white and one black. One for war and one for work," Lailah explained as she gently moved her sore body towards a rack that had color embroidering on white dresses.

Both Ella and Chloe noticed the subtle change in Lailah's movement and looked at each other before walking next to Lailah. "Hey Ella, does Lalialh look a little 'different'?" Chloe asked as she pulled out a dress, inspecting it.

Lailah's hand froze over a dress as she heard the tone in Chloe's voice. "You know, there is something. I can't make it out what it is," Ella said as she tried to hide her snickers.

Lailah hung her head, shaking it. "Don't go there," Lailah as she her hands stopped on a dress, quickly pulling it and making a quick dash into a fitting room.

"Hey! Get back here!" they both said as they knocked on her door.

"No," Lailah chuckled.

"Tell us what happened between you two," Ella demanded.

"Nothing that needs to be discussed," Lailah said before stepping out of the fitting room. Chloe and Ella's jaws dropped as they saw her. "Do you think Lucifer will like this?"

"I think you might stop his heart with how gorgeous you look," Ella said as she helped Lailah on top of the platform.

Lailah quickly pinned her hair up, leaving a few black curly strands to frame her face as she smiled at herself in the mirror. To her, this dressed blended well with their two worlds. And she hoped that Lucifer would love it as much as she did. Chloe came up beside her and placed a simple shoulder length veil in her hair. "Lucifer is so lucky to have a beautiful bride like you," Chloe said as she hugged her friend.

"Hey, is it me or is she glowing a bit," Ellas said as she noticed the slight halo of a glow around Ella.

"Shoot. Sorry about that," she said as they glow disappeared.

"What was that?" Chloe asked as she helped Lailah down and the three walked into the fitting room.

When the door was shut, Lailah started to undress. "Humans would call it a halo glow. Really. It's just a celestial light. All of us have one," Lailah told them as she pulled on her comfortable jeans.

"Lucifer doesn't," Ella told her.

Lailah gave them a sneaky knowing smirk. "Oh yes he does," she said before the three of them busted out laughing.

Chloe's phone rang which caused another flood of laughter. "No way," she said as she showed them who was calling. "Yes, Lucifer?"

"Sounds like you girls are having fun," he said as he heard the laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. You're _glowing_ personality," Ella said before dying in a fit of laughter.

"My what?" Lucifer asked confused.

Lailah rolled her eyes before taking the phone from the hysterical humans. "Hey, ignore the hyenas. What's up?" she asked.

"Hello darling, just wanted to check in," he said, his tone shifting slightly.

"Well, I found my dress," she said as she tried to shush her friends.

"Can't wait to see it. So Maze called me and suggested a combined stag and hen party tonight. What are your thoughts?" he asked.

"Where would you be if it wasn't combined?" she asked.

"Strip club. Without a doubt," Lucifer said before a distinct smack came over the phone. Two other male voices came through arguing with Lucifer before he returned to the phone. "Sorry, I apparently I was wrong. A casual dinner."

Lailah rolled her eyes knowing full well that the other two told him to repeat what they wanted. "Combined works for me," Lailah said, satisfied hearing the groans on the other end. "We will see you tonight. Be good, boys."

Lailah hung up the phone and returned it to Chloe. She grabbed the dress and handed it to the attendant. Chloe and Ella grabbed a couple accessories before heading over to the checkout counter. "So Maze is very thrilled that we're doing a combined party. She's taking over Lux for us," Chloe said as she read a text.

"Lux? How many people is she inviting?" Lailah asked as she paid for the gown and the accessories.

"Knowing Maze? I think there are quite a few people going to be there. The question is how many are actually going to be clothed," Chloe replied.

"What are the odds that we can keep this small and intimate?" Lailah asked as they got in the car and drove to Chloe's house.

"Slim to none? You know Lucifer loves to party," Ella contemplated.

"Well I guess I need to brace myself," Lailah joked as they pulled in and saw Maze and Linda already waiting for them. The three of them walked in and hung up Lailah dress as they met up in the living room. "How bad is this going to be, Maze?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said as she wrote in her notebook, completely ignoring the badgering of her friends. "By the way, your outfit for tonight is in Chloe's room."

"You picked out an outfit for me? That's a scary thought," Lailah joked as she got a dirty look from Maze.

"Don't worry, Lailah, I was there to make sure it covered at least the important parts," Linda said as she took the wedding dress from Ella and placed it in the closet.

Lailah laughed before heading into the other room. Chloe waited until Lailah was out of earshot before turning to the others. "So we aren't talking too outrageous, right?" she asked as she eyed Maze.

"I know this is going to sound hard to believe but trust me. I know exactly what I am doing," Maze said as her phone when off. "Crap, I need to take this."

Maze stepped out of the room just as Lailah walked out in her outfit for the night. The dress held nothing to the imagination. It was a blood red one shoulder dress that clung to all the right curves. Lailah was pulling the dress down to get it closer to her knees but the fabric hung comfortably mid-thigh. "Maze is out of her mind if she thinks I am going to wear this! I can't bend without all of creation seeing my bare ass!" she grumbled.

"Um, why is your ass bare?" Chloe asked.

"Because this dress does nothing to hide underwear lines," she grumbled as Maze came in and smiled.

"Oh yes! You are killing it!" she said as she waited for praise.

Lailah glared at Maze, her long black curly hair, wild like her temper. "Who am I killing?" she asked as she advanced towards Maze.

"What's wrong?" Maze asked sweetly.

"Maze! I can't wear this. It's so skin tight that I can't wear anything on underneath. I bend over the world gets a full moon at one end and my girls will practically come bouncing out the other!" she said as she pointed to her chest.

"So?" Maze asked, not seeing the issue.

"MAZIKEEN!" Lailah shouted before a slow whistle came behind her. Lailah turned around and saw Amenadiel standing in the doorway staring at her.

"Lailah...um...you look...I mean...wow," he said as he looked her over.

"Hey! She's Lucifer's fiance, Amenadiel. Keep it in your pants," Maze said as she walked over and handed him a couple of bags. "Now, take this to Lux. I have left very detailed instructions with the bartenders on how I want that place to look and what I want Lucifer to do. You boys wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you?"

Amenadiel snapped his gaze back to Maze as she spun her knives in her hand and gave him a very pointed looked. "Um, right. We wouldn't want that. I'll make sure they follow your rules, Maze," he said quickly. "I'll see you all later tonight."

Amenadiel ran out of the house and into Lucifer's car before anyone could say another word to him. Lailah saw as Amenadiel flipped open his phone before taking off down the driveway. "Ok Maze. I think I'll keep the dress," Lailah said causing the girls to start laughing.

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting ready for the night and preparing for the ceremony for the next day. Lailah had asked Maze to be her maid of honor, causing the demon to make a quick getaway to a different room, claiming she needed to get ready herself. When everyone was dressed and ready, the limo pulled up to the house, picking the girls up and taking them through the night life that was Los Angeles. When the arrived at Lux, Lailah was shocked to see the lack of a waiting line to get into the club. Normally, Lux was packed. Walking up to the doorman, he smiled at her before holding the door open. Music pounding out into the night as they walked in and found a small gathering of staff from the hospital and the police department. Drinking and toasting the happy couple and to friends.

As Lailah overlooked the bar down below, she was surprised to find the absence of a certain devil. Maze frowned, her eyes promising severe punishment before the lights went to black and a spot light came on at the piano where Lucifer sat, his fingers dancing across the ivory. The music was soft and gentle as he played the intro. Lucifer took a breath and began to sing. " _I'm trying to hold my breath. Let it stay this way. Can't let this moment end. You set off a dream in me, getting louder now. Can you hear it echoing? Take my hand, will you share this with me? Cause darling without you…_ " he sang as Lailah walked down towards his piano.

Lucifer moved away from the piano, taking Lailah in his arms as the song continued and he danced her around the bar. He gracefully spun her around the dance floor, singing softly to her as the soundtrack kicked in. Lailah couldn't help the large grin on her face as she melted in his arms, listening to his voice as he sang to her. Lucifer continued his serenade as he danced her around the room.

When his song ended, Lailah jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him. The whole room erupted with applause as the two embraced before parting and mingling with the guests. The night was filled with music, alcohol, food and few too many exotic dancers. A few times, Chloe had to remind Lucifer that he was getting married, and needed to not hit on the dancers.

Lucifer took any chance during the night to keep Lailah in his arms. Twirling her on the dance floor, or sneaking her away to remind her just what she was getting with her husband-to-be. Lucifer had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Maze knew exactly how to set the Devil's blood afire when she dressed Lailah for the night. Just watching her enter Lux nearly cost him all sense of control. He was going to have to repay Maze for all of her hard work. She earned it.

Lucifer found Lailah sitty by the bar, talking to Linda when Lucifer made his way over. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Shall we retire to our home?" he asked suggestively.

Lailah chuckled softly as she rolled her eyes. "You're insatiable, Lucifer," she said as she turned to leave with him.

As she waved goodbye to Linda, she felt a hand on her wrist and her body being pulled away from Lucifer's arms. Maze held her good and tight as she smiled wickedly at Lucifer. "Sorry there, but she's coming with us. After all, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," she said.

Lucifer glared at Maze. He instantly reconsidered his idea of repaying here. "What the hell, Maze?" he said, gaining a chuckle from her.

"What? It's tradition, right Chloe?" she asked as she looked at the Detective.

"Yup! And you don't want to start this marriage on the wrong foot, do you?" Chloe asked as she and the other humans began to usher Lailah out.

Luifer groaned as he glared at the women before storming towards his penthouse. "THIS IS TORTURE!" he shouted down the towards.

"Why thank you!" Maze shouted back, enjoying here the rude comments being returned her way. With that, she turned on her heel and walked out with tribe for some more devilishly wicked prep work.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

In God's Eyes

The next morning was pure chaos as Lailah's friends ran around trying to get everything ready for the big event that would happen that night. Even Lucifer was preoccupied. It had been decided that the wedding would take place at the same park where Lucifer proposed to Lailah. A subtle way of inviting God to be at his son's wedding.

With all the craziness that was buzzing around her, Lailah took this chaotic moment to slip away from everyone, to take flight and enjoy the freedom of the sky. She was doing something no other celestial being had done before. Something about that scared her. She needed clarity and the best way to do that was to take flight and sore with the angels. She took to the sky without a care in the world as she soared above the clouds and even higher than the planes that were entering LAX. Feeling the wind on her face as she flew faster was like Heaven to her. Pure peace. This was something that angels took for granted.

Lailah finally landed atop of a suspension bridge, the cold wind blowing around her as the cars below zoomed past. Lailah sat against one of the steel beams, resting her head back and closing her eyes. Peace filled her, calming her nerves that she was building deep inside her, but her peace didn't last as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Lailah looked to her right and smiled. "Who sent you?" she asked.

"Maze. Apparently, you are needed so they can dress you," Amenadiel said as he sat beside her. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said as she looked towards the sky.

"Nervous about marrying my brother?" he asked.

"No. Lucifer I am sure about. Your mother and Michael, not so sure. It feels like Lucifer and I are poking a very dangerous and angry bear," she said as she gave Amenadiel a concerned look.

"If I am honest, it might feel like that but I don't think you are. Father forbade Michael from ever coming back to Earth and he has obeyed him. As for mother, she is stuck in a human body. There's nothing she can do," he said as he reassured her. "Look, does Lucifer make you happy? Do you love him?"

"Yes! Completely!" she said as she got defensive.

"Then to Hell with the family! Go be with Lucy," Amenadiel said as he gently nudged her.

"I had every intention. I won't ever walk away from him," she said as she nudged him back, before pulling her long black hair up. "You have nothing to worry about. I just came up here to sort of zen myself before things get kicked into high gear. This is something complete out of the norm for angels and I just needed to recenter myself."

"And have you 'zenned'? Or do you need more time," he asked as he watched her stand up.

Lailah winked at him before falling backwards. She allowed herself to fall a few feet before catching herself with her wings and taking off towards Chloe's house. Amenadiel followed close behind her before diverting towards Lux, where the men were getting ready. Lailah quickly flew to Chloe's house, landing down on the beach then jogging up towards the house. The moment she opened the door, Maze was on her.

"Where the Hell were you?! I have been looking everywhere for you! We are on a schedule, woman!" she said even as she rushed Lailah towards the shower.

Lailah noticed that most of her friends were at different stages of being dressed, with Trixie being the only one completely ready to attend a wedding. "I'm sorry, I just went around town for a bit to relax. I'm back now so take a chill pill," she said as she showered.

"Um! Hello! You're the bride! You need your hair, your make-up and nails done. Not to mention we then have to stuff you into your dress then stuff you into a car and drive an hour away! So chop chop!" Maze shouted at her from the other side of the shower.

Lailah turned off the water and reached out to grab the extended towel from Maze. "Aye Aye, Bossy!" she lazily saluted before being pushed into a chair. Instantly several different women surrounded her as they worked their trade on her. She felt like she was being pulled in several different directions as her hair and make-up were being sculpted into a masterpiece. Maze had gone all out to make sure that only the best worked on them and Lailah couldn't help but think that even though this wedding was incredibly small and quickly put together, they probably spent the equivalent to a massive wedding.

Lailah tried her best to tune out the world around her. As excited and as nervous she was, the last thing she wanted to do was lose control and have her wings or her glow come shining through, scaring the poor humans who didn't know her secret. At one point in her regiment, she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Linda holding a phone. "Ladies, let's give her a moment alone," she said as she ushered everyone out of the room and handed her the phone. She looked down at the phone and knew exactly who was on the other end. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked as she smiled.

"I should be asking you that. Amenadiel said he found you on top of a suspension bridge. What's going on?" Lucifer asked, his concern practically screaming at her through the phone.

Lailah chuckled softly. "Don't worry, you're not going to be left at the altar. I just went for a quick flight to get away from the craziness, just looking to relax. That's all. You have nothing to worry about, my love. As it is, I am being primped and pampered before being squeezed into my dress. Which if you don't completely love, then there is a good chance I will do a 180 and walk away," she teased.

"I'm sure whatever you are wearing, you will be absolutely stunning. But you're really alright?" he asked once again.

"Perfectly heavenly," she teased and she honestly thought she could hear his eye roll. "I'll see you in a couple hours. I love you, Lucifer."

There was a moment of silence as she waited for him. Then she heard his soft voice. "I love you too, so much, Lailah. Thank you for saving me," he said before saying his goodbyes and hanging up.

Lailah stared at the phone in her hands. She hadn't expected to hear those words from him. Suddenly the phone began to blur as a distant voice called to her. "Don't you dare do that! I forbid you from looking like a running, streaking racoon after I worked so hard. So buck up!" Maze said as she took the phone and handed her a tissue. Lailah made quick work at cleaning up her eyes before looking up at Maze. She had her knives out and had a deadly look in her eyes. "Do I need to deal with someone?"

"Happy tears, Maze. Put the knives away. You won't need them today," she said as she finally looked in the mirror. Her long black curly hair had been put into a messy bun with her hair interwoven around a headpiece that was a mix of diamonds and rubies, making it look like a halo had been placed on her. Stray hair strands fell around her face, giving her beauty a slight wildness to it. Her makeup was simple, as it only enhanced her natural beauty. Lailah was shocked as she looked at herself. She was beautiful and she hoped that Lucifer would love it. "Wow, this is amazing."

Lailah got up from the chair and turned to see her friends holding her dress. They all worked quickly to get her into the dress before stepping back to look at her. All of their mouths dropped as they saw her, finally dressed and ready. Lailah picked up her bouquet and smiled at her friends. "Well? Think I can make the Devil speechless?" she asked.

"I think you might stop his heart," Chloe said as she whipped out her camera and started snapping pictures like mad.

Linda walked over and attached the veil to the head piece. "I think he will love it. You ready?" she asked as Lailah turned to her.

Lailah nodded. "I think this is the first time I am truly ready," she said as they all moved out of Chloe's house and into the waiting limo.

The girls all laughed and toasted as they drove through LA. The sun was already starting to set as they drove up towards the park that they would hold the ceremony and reception. As the Limo pulled up to the holding spot. They quickly rushed Lailah into the tent as Maze walked out towards the men. Maze had her list in hand as she checked off everything that needed to be there.

Lucifer saw the limo pull up and stop by the holding tent. He was dying to see Lailah but knew he had to wait. He looked back in the mirror as he made sure his tie was straight. Maze had picked out a black soft Armani suit with a red vest and tie, both colors he approved of. With a final glance in the mirror, he walked over to the demon and nudged her. "Are we good to go?" he asked.

Maze rolled her eyes and nodded. "Wait until you see her," she said as she looked at the very few chairs that had been placed. "Did you two really want it this small or were the invitations lost in the mail?"

"It's a celestial wedding, Maze. Can't really advertise it to the world," Lucifer said as Amenadiel landed next to his brother, dressed in his best ceremonial robes.

"Lucy, can I have a word with you, please?" he said as he led his brother away.

"What is it, brother?" Lucifer asked, not in the mood for any crises.

Amenadiel dug into his pockets before pulling out a pouch and handed it to Lucifer. "From Father," he as he watched the shocked look come across Lucifer's face. Lucifer emptied the pouch into his hands and found two very exquisite rings. The smaller ring was red with scriptures carved throughout its entirety. The larger ring was a heavenly white with similar red scriptures written throughout the band. "Father hoped that you would both wear them as a sign of his love and his...encouragement."

"Encouragement?" Lucifer asked.

"Well Father thought that 'blessing' and 'approval' would have you tossing the rings back into the Silver City. But he is happy for you, Lucy. He wants this for both of you," Amenadiel said as he watched his brother look down at the rings.

For a moment, Lucifer contemplated doing just that. He didn't need nor want his father's approval but as he read what was on the rings he understood and gave them to Amenadiel. Next time you see dad, tell him thank you from me. These are gorgeous," he said before getting into place. Amenadiel gave him a shocked look before smiling at his brother. Lucifer was changing and it was for the better.

"If you two are done with your bromance, we are losing daylight here," Maze shouted at them before joining the rest of the ladies that were lined up.

Lucifer and Amenadiel quickly got into place as Dan cued the music on a Bluetooth speaker. Trixie was the first to make her way down towards Lucifer, dropping red and white rose petals in her wake. She was then followed by Ella and then by Linda. Chloe was next and followed the others to their seats. Maze was next, moving very gracefully down towards the altar. All of the women wore a beautiful red dress that flowed to their knees. After a moment, it was finally Lailah's turn. Lailah stood at the edge of the park, her eyes focused solely on Lucifer as he looked at her.

The moment his eyes fell on his bride, he had to reach out to his brother for support. She was completely angelic. Her white gown clung to her chest before billowing down and out. It was there that Lucifer noticed that red embroidering at the bottom of the dress that was climbing it's way up to the pure white. She moved gracefully down towards the altar. She had waited until her friends had walked away from her for her wings to come out. She was an angel and she would do this as an angel. She made her way down until she stood next to Lucifer. She handed her bouquet to Maze as she turned and took Lucifer's hand. He was speechless. All he could was smile at her as he gripped her hand in his and released his own wings.

For a moment, the two just gazed into each other's eyes. Neither speaking but yet telling volumes. It wasn't until Amenadiel cleared his throat that they finally broke contact and looked at him. "Now that I have your attention, let's begin," he said, gaining a few laughs from the humans behind them. He started the ceremony in ancient Aramaic. The blessing was beautiful, his soft voice making it so that words surrounded them in the wind. Finally, he turned to Lucifer and handed him the red ring. "Lucifer, it is time for you to say your vows and as you do, place this Holy ring on Lailah's finger, sealing your vow to her for forever."

Lucifer took the red ring and smiled as he placed the ring at the top of her finger. "My beloved Lailah. I thought I had everything. That my life was finally perfect because it was what I wanted. But I was wrong. My father exiled me to Lord over Hell, cutting me away from my family and being abandoned by them. Millennia alone in the cold and darkness. Then I found you. The light in my darkness. You took my loneliness away and filled it with laughter, hope and love. When faced against that darkness, you stood up to it, swear that you were here for me. Because of that, I will spend the rest of my existence to show you that I am deserving of that love. That protection. That devotion. I love you, Lailah, my savior," Lucifer said as he slid the ring on her finger.

Lailah sniffled a couple times before turning to Amenadiel and taking the white ring in her hand. She placed the ring on the tip of his finger and smiled up at him. "My sweet Lucifer. Before you, I thought I would never feel home again. Always looking over my shoulder for the monsters of my past. For me, Heaven was my Hell, and you are my Heaven. You are my Angel. My devil. My love. The reason to exist. My hope is that with time, our love will never diminish but grow with strength to tackle anything. I love you," Lailah said as she sealed her vow by finishing placing the ring on his finger.

The two clasped hands as Amenadiel wrapped their hands in a white cloth and held his hand over theirs. Once again, he recited in Aramaic. Lailah had to suppress her giggle as she saw Lucifer roll his eyes a couple of times at the mention of his Father. When Amenadiel removed his hand and the cloth, he smiled and stepped back. "Lucifer, my brother, you may kiss your bride!" he said as Lucifer took Lailah in his arms, crashing his lips against hers.

Their friends erupted in applause as they welcomed the new Mr. and Mrs. Morningstar.


End file.
